


and they were roommates

by Sansmerci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Post-Canon, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my gawd they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansmerci/pseuds/Sansmerci
Summary: Suga and Asahi are attending the same college in Sendai, while Daichi was the one who moved away from family and friends. More than that, because of a sequence of unfortunate events, he ended up sharing an apartment with the only person in the world who is able to make Daichi lose his temper, Kuroo Testsurou. It will be temporary but he’s going to stay there at least until the end of this term, and to be honest, Suga has no idea how Kuroo is still alive or Daichi is still sane.Now they're reunited, and maybe things aren't going as bad as Suga thought...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of the chapters planned out already, and I will probably update this weekly.
> 
> Thank you to [@Purple_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Mist/pseuds/Purple_Mist) for beta reading and editing this for me. I love you!

It has been over 2 months since Suga and Asahi last saw Daichi. He moved to Tokyo to go to University while they remained in Sendai. It has probably been the longest time they’ve ever been apart since their first year in High School, and they all miss each other's company.

Today they’re going to celebrate Suga’s birthday, and Daichi is going back to Sendai to spend the weekend. There’s going to be a party later, but they decided to have lunch together, just the 3 of them, to chat for a bit and catch up.

Suga and Asahi are attending the same college in Sendai and Daichi was the one who moved away from family and friends. More than that, because of a sequence of unfortunate events, he ended up sharing an apartment with the only person in the world who is able to make Daichi lose his temper, Kuroo Testsurou. It will be temporary but he’s going to stay there at least until the end of this term, and to be honest, Suga has no idea how Kuroo is still alive or Daichi is still sane, well… at least he’s assuming Kuroo’s still alive and Daichi is still sane…

They met at Karasuno Eatery at 1 pm, and right after the first round of hugs, everything was the same as always, like they’d never been apart.

[Daichi]: “Damn, it’s so good to laugh with you two again! I missed that!”

[Asahi] “We missed you too, Daichi.”

[Daichi] “So, let’s order? I’m starving!”

Suga and Asahi laughed at this comment and looked at each other like “somethings never change”.

[Suga] “Of course you are!”

[Daichi] “I’m thinking of trying their Mackerel, what do you think?”

Daichi was looking at the menu thoughtfully, when he noticed an awkward silence. He raised his head and found his friends staring at him with terrified faces.

[Daichi] “What?”

[Suga] “Are you going to eat… fish?”

[Daichi] “Well, I don’t know yet, that’s what I’m trying to decide.”

They glanced at each other.

[Asahi] “You said you’re starving… you love the ramen here… it’s just… different…”

Daichi smiled and shook his head slightly.

[Daichi] “Oh, I got it… it’s just that I got used to eating fish recently, Tetsurou loves Mackerel, and grilled fish in general… and he’s the one who cooks most of the times, he’s a really good cook, by the way, and I found myself enjoying these meals… and, as he likes to say, it’s way more nutritious than ramen, and it’s delicious if well made, you know?”

They’ve been together for a bit over 3 years now. They know each other like no one else does. But since they moved together at the beginning of the college, Asahi and Suga started to communicate without using words better than ever… They just have to look at each other for a few seconds to have a whole conversation through their eyes.

_[Suga] “Tetsurou?”_

_[Asahi] “I know… Good cook?”_

_[Suga] “First name, Asahi! First name! Really?”_

_[Asahi] “I know… He cooks for Daichi most of the time! Did you hear that?”_

_[Suga] “Yes, I did! Delicious meals?”_

_[Asahi] “Did you know about that?”_

_[Suga] “No way! Did you?”_

_[Asahi] “No! I’m as lost as you are here.”_

Suga puts the best fake smile he could find on his face and decided to wait for more details before starting the interrogation.

[Suga] “Oh, that’s great! Let’s try the Mackerel, then you can tell us if this one is better than Tetsurou’s one…”

He tried to stretch the name “Tetsurou” as much he could, but Daichi didn’t seem to notice and just shook his head.

[Daichi] “I doubt it, but let’s try it! That’s the spirit!”

Asahi was facing much more trouble to hide his shock than Suga, but Daichi remained oblivious about it. Suga just raised his eyebrows and nodded.

[Suga] “That’s the spirit…”

They met Nekoma’s team last year and, despite the rivalry, or even because of that, the two teams developed strong ties and even greater friendships between the players.

Kuroo was their captain and a nice guy in general. But for some reason, Daichi never put up with him. It is true that Kuroo chose to provoke Daichi as his favorite sport from the first day they met, but anyways, Daichi never had any problems dealing with anyone, not even Oikawa. But with Kuroo... it was different... Daichi just didn't like the guy. It's not like he was rude or anything. Daichi is very polite even then. But Suga and Asahi knew what their friend felt about the guy. And it was okay, sometimes you just don't like some people... it was nice to know that he is normal, after all.

The thing is, the last time they saw Daichi, he was leaving for Tokyo with 2 bags, a few boxes, and a resigned smile. His exact words were: " _Okay, I can live in my room without much contact with him for a few months_ ". After that, they used to chat or call each other frequently, at least in the first few weeks, but then their schedules become harder, and they always had assignments, then the exams, and they ended up talking less and less with each other. But that was around only two months ago, so you can understand why they’re so confused about what is happening.

Anyways, whatever was happening, Suga decided that he should wait a little bit more before starting to… do something…

They ended up ordering three Grilled Salted Mackerel Pike after Daichi made some questions about how it is cooked and everything.

[Suga] “So… tell us about Tokyo! The big city, the university… how is everything going?”

[Daichi] “Oh, it's insane! Everything in Tokyo is too much! Too much noise, too many cars, too many people, too much everything! And the university has the same rhythm, you know? It's hard to calm down and choose your own pace ... In the first few weeks, I thought I was going to lose my mind! But believe me or not, right now I’m feeling like here is too quiet… I never thought I would get used to that… it’s funny, we were talking about that last week… Tetsurou told me the same, sometimes it seems like I’m the city boy, not him! And that’s crazy! Did I tell you that I got lost twice in my first week there? Man… I was so pissed off about it! I told you he took me on a city tour on my first weekend there, remember? So, it took me some time to admit but that helped me a lot! And even then, I found myself completely lost 2 days later at the train station… then again 3 days after that… it was the first time Tetsurou saved me… I was lucky it was a Friday! Oh… you’re gonna love this! Tetsurou arranges his schedule in order to accumulate the toughest classes at the beginning of the week because Mondays and Tuesdays are hard no matter what, and in theory, since the week is just starting, you’re less tired on these days… then… as the days go by and you get more tired, your classes are getting easier… it’s really clever, right? Anyways, he doesn’t have classes on Friday afternoon, and he came to my rescue… I wasn’t even able to explain to him where I was! Man… anyways, the city is crazy! And the university is even more… but I can say I’m used to it by now… I tried to rearrange my schedule like Tetsurou did and that made a huge difference. I should have told you that before, you definitely should try this tactic… in the end, we only have 2 or 3 days of hard classes, then Thursdays are better and Fridays we’re almost free. It worked really well…”

He kept on talking like that forever. Suga was afraid that his friend wasn’t even breathing anymore. Asahi was staring at him, gaping and wide-eyed. Sometimes they looked at each other.

_[Suga] “Stop with that face! Just smile and nod.”_

_[Asahi] “For god's sake, Suga. He doesn’t stop!”_

_[Suga] “I know! I’m here too!!”_

_[Asahi] “What he did with our friend!? I want Daichi back!”_

_[Suga] “ He doesn’t even notice he’s talking about him all the time!”_

_[Asahi] “Do something! Fix Daichi!”_

_[Suga] “Stop! Just smile and nod, I’m trying to think!”_

To be honest, Daichi was happy… and relaxed… he kept talking about his life in Tokyo and how Kuroo was involved… in everything. Sometimes he stopped and laughed like he was remembering some joke or scene, but just for a second, and then he remembered a new history to tell them… about Kuroo… of course.

After several minutes of his monologue, he stopped and excused himself to go to the washroom before the meals were served.

As soon as he left, Asahi threw his arms on the table and lowered his head, touching his forehead on the cold surface.

[Asahi] “What... was... that?”

Suga didn’t reply, so his friend twisted his head to face him. Suga was texting on his phone.

[Asahi] “What are you doing?”

[Suga] “I need more information.”

[Asahi] “Oh great, are you googling how to identify if your best friend was abducted by aliens? Oh wait, better than that, search if Kuroo Tetsurou is the name of an old deity who stole the souls of pure guys in exchange for eternal youth!”

[Suga] “I’m texting Yaku! He’s going to explain to me why my best friend is back to Miyagi for less than 2 hours and I already know the song Kuroo uses to listen to in the morning, the color of his apron, the brand of his favorite coffee, and how he lays down on the sofa!”

[Asahi] “Yaku?”

[Suga] “He’s my best shot… Kenma will never tell me about Kuroo… and Yaku… well… let’s just say I know things he doesn’t want to be shared...”

[Asahi] “You scare me!”

[Suga] “You’re a smart guy.”


	2. Chapter 2

About two months earlier…

[Kuroo] “Ok, rules!”

Daichi looked at him distrustful…

[Daichi] “I’m sorry… what? I never thought you were a lawful guy…”

[Kuroo] “I said rules, not laws...”

[Daichi] “What’s the difference?”

Kuroo sighed. 

[Kuroo] “You’re messing up so many things that I don’t even know where to start… Rules have exceptions, laws don't. Like the law of conservation of mass or energy…”

[Daichi] “Wait, for every rule, there’s an exception?”

[Kuroo] “Yeah…”

[Daichi] “Is this a rule?”

[Kuroo] “Shut up smart-ass.”

[Daichi] “You started!”

[Kuroo] “Oh Sawamura…You don’t want to enter a battle that you’ll most certainly lose, believe me!”

[Daichi] “Okay, okay… You prefer rules because they have exceptions, I got it.”

[Kuroo] “I didn’t say that, you pervert! Basic rules are the foundation even for the simplest games! And I’m a Chaotic Good, by the way.”

[Daichi] “What the fuck is that?”

[Kuroo] “If I have to stop to explain every single concept to you, this is going to be a looong night!”

[Daichi] “Stop with the nerd talk then!”

[Kuroo] “Can we continue, please?”

[Daichi] “Ok… Rules!”

* * *

[Suga - 10:36 pm: So, how was your first day?]

[Daichi - 10:37 pm: Good… not as bad as I imagined, today we established “The rules”]

[Suga - 10:38 pm: Hahahaha C’mon Daichi… Give him a break! Do you really think Kuroo is a lawful person?]

[Daichi - 10:38 pm: It was his idea! Not mine! And no, he’s not lawful, he’s a Chaotic Good]

[Suga - 10:39 pm: Sorry, what?]

[Daichi - 10:39 pm: Forget it Suga! What about you two? How are things going?]

[Suga - 10:40 pm: Easy! We’ve been friends forever, there’s nothing new now we’re going to be roommates… But… did he talk with you recently?]

[Daichi - 10:41 pm: Asahi? We talked this morning. Why?]

[Suga - 10:41 pm: Don’t you think he’s acting weird recently? I don’t know… I think he’s in love]

[Daichi - 10:42 pm: Where did that come from now?]

[Suga - 10:43 pm: I don’t know… he’s acting weird… and talking nonsense… like you talking about these catholic whatever]

[Daichi - 10:44 pm: It’s Chaotic! And I’m not in love, Suga]

[Suga - 10:44 pm: Of course you’re not - that’s all I need! But he is! I can feel it! I’ll investigate… he cannot hide that from me for so long]

[Daichi - 10:45 pm: Hahaha Leave him alone, Suga! I miss you guys]

[Suga - 10:46 pm: We miss you too. It’s late, I’m going to sleep. Don’t forget to tell me about these rules’ things another time… And don’t kill him! I was thinking… maybe this whole thing can be good for you… to be a good cop you’ll have to learn how to deal with bandits WITHOUT killing them]

[Daichi- 10:47 pm: Yeah... Kuroo is not a bandit, he’s just a jerk, this is no crime yet… but I’m not going to kill anybody, don’t worry]

[Suga - 10:48 pm: Great! Night Daichi]

[Daichi - 10:49 pm: 😉]

* * *

Daichi slept well for the first night in a strange room.

Today is Friday and classes only begin on Monday, either way, he can’t help but wake up early. He doesn’t even care anymore.

It’s 7am and he’s sure Kuroo doesn’t wake up before 10. 

He opened the door to go to the bathroom and immediately felt a good smell of coffee followed by a low volume of music coming from the kitchen.

[Daichi] “Why are you already awake?”

[Kuroo] “It’s called morning, Sawamura… it happens every day.”

[Daichi] “Yeah, ok… I didn’t think you were a morning person… Do you always wake up early like that?”

[Kuroo] “Yeah, why?”

[Daichi] “It’s nothing… I just thought you were the type who wakes up late every day…”

[Kuroo] “Let me guess… You also thought I’m lazy, messy, disorganized, and noisy.”

[Daichi] “No!”

Kuroo glanced at him with a doubtful expression and his right eyebrow raised.

[Daichi] “Ok, ok… I’m sorry… you tried hard to keep that image up during High School…”

Kuroo took a step back and opened his arms.

[Kuroo] “Look at me Daichi! I’m irresistible… I had to create this image to live at peace… it wasn’t easy…”

Daichi rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

[Daichi] “Delusional…”

[Kuroo] “Hey, come back here. I’m making breakfast for us! I got it, you’re grumpy when you wake up. Noted! Do you want me to turn the music off?”

Daichi looked back at Kuroo, he seemed to be sincere, so he decided to join him.

[Daichi] “Hmpf... I’m sorry… there’s no need to turn the music off… what are you listening to, anyway?”

[Kuroo] “It’s good, isn’t it? It’s called “The Regrettes”, it’s an American punk rock band that I found on shuffle some weeks ago! These girls are great! They really cheer me up in the morning! Did you like it?”

_“I'm like nobody else,_

_so you can just go fuck yourself_

_I do a lot of stupid stuff_

_but don't act like you're so tough”_

[Daichi] “Hmmm… I’m… not sure about it...”

Kuroo grinned and turned back to the counter.

[Kuroo] “So, what do you like for breakfast? Do you drink coffee… milk... tea... juice?”

[Daichi] “Do we have all those options?”

[Kuroo] “No… Right now we only have black coffee… and sliced bread… and butter… and water… buuut… we’re going to the grocery store later today, and since I wake up earlier than you, it would be good to know what you like, it doesn’t hurt for me to make breakfast for both of us… speaking of it… do you have your schedule already? We should compare our timetables!”

Daichi was almost dizzy. How many words can he say per second this early in the morning!? He was trying to process all the information and formulate an answer but he wasn’t sure if he asked anything at the end.

[Daichi] “Err… I’m not a coffee person but I accept the schedules… I mean, comparing our schedules… and drinking the coffee, I guess...”

Kuroo didn’t seem to notice the confusion in his roommate's face and was passing a mug of coffee to him before Daichi even finished the sentence. 

Daichi sipped his coffee and felt the bitter taste of the hot liquid in his mouth.

[Daichi] “Oh… no sugar?”

Kuroo tilted his head and shrugged.

[Kuroo] “I told you… coffee, sliced bread, butter, and water… I brought these things from home yesterday… but give it a chance, I’m very proud of my coffee!”

Daichi was looking with disgust at his cup and didn’t move.

[Kuroo] “Go ahead! Try it! C’mon… my coffee is better than my blocks, trust me! Your toasts will be ready in a minute, try it… try it Sawamuraaa…”

Daichi frowned and brought the cup to his lips. He tried a sip of the coffee. It was hot, strong, bitter, and surprisingly less unpleasant than he expected. 

[Kuroo] “So??”

Kuroo was looking at him like a puppy waiting for a treat. Daichi cleaned his throat and rested the cup on the counter.

[Daichi] “Well, it’s… black… and hot…”

[Kuroo] “Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel and bitter, because life is sweet enough.”

[Daichi] “Oh god… are you a poet now? It’s too damn early for that…”

[Kuroo] “Gezz you’re really grumpy in the morning! Here’s your toast, you can leave the coffee.”

Kuroo was about to take the mug from Daichi’s hand but he stopped him.

[Daichi] “No! I… I’ll drink it…”

Kuroo pursed his lips to avoid smiling and Daichi immediately regretted his decision. The taller guy was about to make a joke but looked down and held it back after facing Daichi’s expression.

[Kuroo] “So… Here's the plan! I still have to unbox somethings this morning, and you too, probably… After that we’ll leave for lunch... then groceries, because it’s not very clever to go to the grocery store when you’re hungry. Then we come back to the apartment, put the groceries away, and try to organize our schedules to share the chores. I can cook tonight, do you like fish?”

[Daichi] “Oy! Have you planned all MY day!?”

[Kuroo] “Oh… no… I’ve planned my day and I assumed you had planned something like that… I mean… since our classes begin on Monday, if we solve all these things today we would have tomorrow to deal with any unforeseen problems and still have Sunday to rest before the classes… Do you have OTHER plans for today?”

[Daichi] “No, it’s ok… I kind of think the same… I guess…”

[Kuroo] “Excellent! If we cross the park on our way back we could visit a small shop that I saw yesterday to buy at least two or three cushions for the sofa, and maybe a throw… what do you think? It’s going to be cold for some time yet, this apartment is freezing. Well… I’m going to organize my books… we leave at… 11? I’m not sure if this poor breakfast will allow me to wait until noon to have lunch… I was thinking about a place near the campus that looks great… I’ll leave my door open, let me know if the music is too loud…”

Daichi realized that he agreed with everything Kuroo said so far without even blinking, and was about to spend the whole day with the guy talking in his head. He could see his roommate singing in his room and rubbed his temples. He decided to include a visit to the drugstore in the schedule, he’ll definitely need some painkillers.

Kuroo’s small speakers were still playing that regrettes girls.

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_You're gonna kill me_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_La-da-da-da-da-da_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's note:  
> New game!! It's called "Kuroo or Coffee", and it goes like this: I'll say something we've heard Daichi say/think so far, and you'll tell us if it was about Kuroo or Coffee! Ready? 
> 
> "It was hot, strong, bitter, and surprisingly less unpleasant than he expected."
> 
> Go!!
> 
> Thanks once again for reading! And a happy birthday to Akaashi!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the present time, in Sendai, old friends and teammates are finally able to reunite after months apart. And, to no one's surprise, it is pure chaos, fun, and Suga deserves some answers...

[Suga - 1:38 pm: Talk to me!]

[Yaku - 1:39 pm: Sugawara! You cannot text people on your birthday asking them to talk to you! You should wait for them to text you first!]

[Yaku - 1:39 pm: Hey! Happy birthday, Suga! See?]

[Suga - 1:39 pm: Thx Yaku. Now talk to me!]

[Yaku - 1:40 pm: About...?]

[Suga - 1:42 pm: Ok, I don’t have time. I’ll check my messages again in about one hour, and when I come back I want to read everything you know about what is happening between Daichi and your bedhead friend. And don't send me voice messages! Today is my birthday and I’m really pissed off to be the last one to know things! Start typing, now!]

[Yaku - 1:42 pm: Kuroo and Daichi? What are you talking about?]

[Yaku - 1:44 pm: Suga?]

[Yaku - 1:45 pm: oh… Kuroo’s going to kill me…]

[Yaku - 1:46 pm: Ok, This is what I know, ok? Don’t you dare save these messages, do you understand? You’re not the only one who knows things here Sugawara!]

[Yaku - 1:47 pm: So...]

* * *

Suga dropped his phone in his pocket as soon as Daichi came back and their food was being served. 

They remained eating in silence for a couple of minutes. The fish was good after all, despite Daichi's expression of “ _ yeah, it’s good, but not as good as Tetsurou’s one _ ”. He was the first to talk again.

[Daichi] “So… we talked too much about me! Can we talk about your boyfriend now, Asahi!?”

Suga brought his fits in front of his mouth, trying to not scream.

[Suga] “Yeah, let’s talk about YOUR boyfriend now, Asahi, please!”

[Daichi] “C’mon! We couldn’t talk much since you and Noya started to date! I want to know everything!”

[Asahi] “There’s not much to tell… you already know the story… we’re good!”

[Suga] “Ahh, you have to ask Noya, Daichi, he has an exciting version to tell you about everything!”

[Daichi] “Haha I bet he has! Tell me Suga, are they using pet names yet?”

[Asahi] “Daichi, c’mon…”

[Suga] “Don’t be shy...  _ ACE _ …”

[Daichi] “Ohhhh He calls you  _ ACE _ ? Haha Like... all the time or only when you two are alone?”

[Asahi] “Could you two stop, please…”

[Suga] “Well, he calls him Ace in front of us… I’m not sure how your  _ BUBS _ calls you when you’re all alone, Asahi…”

[Daichi] “Wait wait wait… do you call Nishinoya Yuu, that humanoid hurricane,  _ BUBS _ ? You’re killing me, Asahi!”

[Asahi] “Ha ha ha, you’re two are so funny…”

Daichi and Suga were crying from laughing.

[Daichi] “Ok ok, let's leave him alone, Suga… You look happy, Asahi, and that’s enough for me! I bet you’re great together!”

[Suga] “Speaking of it! What about you!? Is there... anyone? You told us you went to some parties… you probably met a lot of new people…”

[Daichi] “How am I supposed to meet anyone if I’m always with Tetsurou, Suga?”

Suga gave up and looked at Asahi for help.

_ [Suga] “Asahi, please, talk to him or I swear to god…” _

_ [Asahi] “Calm down! Let me try this…” _

[Asahi] “Hmmm I don’t get it… Are you with Kuroo?”

[Daichi] “Yeah! You know me, I can’t go to parties by myself… and he’s great with these social interactions, so we’re always together, which means I don’t have many chances to draw attention to myself…”

For the first time in hours, Daichi noticed the confusion on his friends' faces.

[Daichi] “Oh c’mon, Tetsurou is tall, intelligent, funny, stylish, no one looks at me when we’re together… and honestly, it’s perfect because I’m not into meeting anyone right now… and Tetsurou… you wouldn’t believe this, but that flirting guy is nothing but a bluff… he’s even shier than I am so... at the end of the night... it’s always just the two of us, laughing at our own bad jokes!”

  
  


For some reason, none of them were able to ask Daichi about what was happening. Maybe they were too shocked. But right now, Suga was certain that he couldn’t wait anymore.

[Suga] “Daichi, can I ask you something?”

The doorbell rang, drawing their attention as Tanaka and Noya invaded the restaurant like two tornados.

[Tanaka/Noya] “DAICHI-SAN!!” 

Daichi welcomed his friends with a gigantic smile and they all shared hugs. In less than a second, Nishinoya was seated on Asahi’s lap, Tanaka was holding Suga’s shoulders, and both of them were talking at the same time!

[Tanaka] “Hey  _ CITY BOY _ , how is everything going?”

[Noya] “You two had enough from Daichi right now, we missed him too.”

[Tanaka] “Tell us about the volleyball team! Did you already show them who is the boss?”

[Noya] “Did you finish lunch? Everybody is in the gym waiting for you.”

[Tanaka] “Enno caught the keys for us! Let’s play! You’re old but I’m sure we can go easy on you!”

[Noya] “Ohhh we could play ‘Seniors and 3rd years’ against the Kouhais!”

[Tanaka] “Hohoho, they wouldn’t stand a chance, we will crush them!”

[Noya] “Let’s go! C’mon Ace, I miss playing with you.”

[Tanaka] “Yeah!! Like the old times!!”

And just like that, Noya was pulling Asahi by his hands towards the restaurant’s door, Tanaka was shaking Suga’s shoulders repeating ‘let’s go’ ‘let’s go’ ‘let’s go’, and Daichi was laughing at his friends.

[Daichi] “You can go! I’ll just drink a coffee and pay the bill. I will be with you in a minute.”

[Suga] “You’re going what?”

[Daichi] “It’s your birthday Suga! You’re not going to pay for anything today! Go!”

When Suga met the others outside the restaurant, Asahi knew that another unexpected thing had happened. 

[Noya] “Where’s Daichi?”

Suga sighed.

[Suga] “He’s getting a  _ COFFEE _ , and dealing with the bill… we can go, he will join us…”

[Tanaka] “Oh my, Daichi is looking SO grown up right now… I think the air of Tokyo is doing him well!”

Asahi and Suga nodded and glanced at each other.

_ “The air of Tokyo…” _

* * *

Daichi took a picture of his coffee and sent it to Kuroo, grinning at the screen.

[Daichi - 2:21 pm: Sorry Tetsurou, I never promised exclusivity… 😎]

He finished his beverage, thanked again for the meal, and left the restaurant in the direction of his old school. On the street, he checked for Kuroo's reply, he still hasn't seen the message.  _ ‘That’s weird’ _ .

* * *

Entering that gym again wasn’t easy. But thankfully, the energy (and noise) of his old teammates washed all those nostalgic feelings away.

They did as Noya suggested, third years and seniors against the younger ones. They huddled quickly before starting the game. Asahi, Suga, Noya, and Tanaka looked confused from Ennoshita to Daichi, until they exploded in laughter. Daichi grinned and nodded to him.

[Daichi] “Any words, captain?”

The younger one smiled.

[Ennoshita] “Yes! Let’s quick their asses!”

They put their hands together and it was time for Ennoshita to nod to Daichi:   
  
[Ennoshita] “Would you do the honors?”

Daichi’s heart jumped in excitement.

[Daichi] “Karasuno, FIGHT!”

* * *

The score was 19x18 for the Kouhais and it was Tanaka’s turn to serve. Daichi called his friends.

[Daichi] “Kageyama is going to call Hinata to reach the 20 point mark. They’re not expecting us to block him. Noya, cover the diagonal to force Hinata to use the parallel. Ennoshita, Asahi, and I are going to block him. Don’t jump right after the toss, he doesn’t fear our block line with this rotation, he’s not going to use minus tempo. Wait for my command to jump then close the parallel. Spread your fingers, Hinata is confident that he’s going to pass our block, he’s not going to explore it. You got it?”

His friends were staring at him with a mix of pride and surprise. Daichi was expecting that so he just grinned and winked at them clapping his hands.

[Daichi] “Go!”

The play was exactly like Daichi planned. As soon as Yamaguchi received Tanaka’s serve, Kageyama tossed to Hinata on the left side of the net. Asahi and Ennoshita ran to Daichi and the three of them jumped when he signaled, just a second before the ball reached Hinata’s hand. And just like that, everyone heard the sound of the ball reaching the court floor with violence after Daichi blocked Hinata’s attack. Everybody was shocked. Daichi could feel Kageyama’s sight of anger on the corner of his eyes and Hinata yelling ‘That was so cool!!’ while his teammates were jumping over him. The set was tied and a couple of minutes later the older team won against the kouhais. 25x22.

  
  


* * *

After the game, they were all sitting on the floor, laughing and telling stories about the Nationals to the first years. Hinata was jumping, running, and simulating all the plays they were able to recall from the games, until he threw himself on the floor laughing and breathing hard. The silence lasted less than a second and he raised his head looking at Daichi:

[Hinata] “Daichi-san! That block was amazing! Did you get taller?”

Daichi grinned at the energetic guy.

[Daichi] “You don’t have to get taller to improve your blocks, Hinata, you know that. 90% of a block is about reading the attack and timing. And in this case, I also counted with the surprise element, I knew you weren’t expecting me to block you. I’m not sure I’ll be able to do that again soon… your attacks are sharper than ever!”

[Hinata] “Oh Daichi-san, that’s so cool!! Are you training your blocks in your team?”

[Daichi] “Of course I am. I’m playing with Tetsurou.”

Hinata glanced at his teammates looking for help but it was Kageyama who asked first:

[Kageyama] “Who’s Tasurou?”

[Tsukishima] “Kuroo  _ Tetsurou _ .”

[Hinata] “Ohhh you're on the same team as Kuroo-san! That’s so cool!”

[Tanaka] “Why’d you call him Tetsurou?”

[Daichi] “Yes I am, Hinata. It’s his name, Tanaka.”

[Tanaka] “I know, but no one calls him like that.”

[Hinata] “That’s true, not even Kenma… who else is on your team, Daichi?”

[Daichi] “It’s just his name. Bokuto and Ushijima are playing with us too.”

[Kageyama] “From Shiratorizawa?”

[Tsukishima] “Of course it’s the one from Shiratorizawa. Thank god there’s only one.”

[Hinata] “Bokuto-san never called Kuroo-san by his first name… Oh your team must be the best! So many cool first years!”

[Nishinoya] “Four captains, how don’t you kill each other?”

[Tanaka] “Are you all using first names now? What is Ushijima’s first name?”

[Asahi] “I think it’s Wakatoshi”

[Daichi] “Yes, Ushijima Wakatoshi. None of us are captains anymore. We’re not using first names… We’re roommates… that’s all…”

[Yamaguchi] “Ushijima is your roommate? That’s scary!”

[Hinata] “That’s so cool! I want to be Kenma’s roommate!”

[Kageyama] “That’s impossible because you’re not going to get to university, boke!”

[Tsukishima] “In that case, he’s going to be your roommate, King.”

[Nishinoya] “I thought you were Kuroo’s roommate, Daichi. Have you moved already?”

[Hinata] “You’re moving? Ahh are you leaving Kuroo-san?”

[Kageyama] “He’s not living with Kuroo, he’s living with Shiratorizawa’s ex-captain.”

[Tanaka] “No, he’s not.”

[Hinata] “I could go to university, they have sports sponsorships…”

[Kageyama] “So I’ll be there too.”

[Yamaguchi] “But who’s Daichi's roommate?”

[Daichi] “Ok, calm down. Ushijima it’s not my roommate, he shares the dorm with Bokuto at the University while Tetsu… Kuroo and I share an apartment nearby. And we all play on the same team now. That’s it.”

At that point, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were waving goodbye to the others, Kageyama and Hinata were fighting about who’s going to be roommates with whom, Tanaka and Noya were talking about the party this night, and Ennoshita was guiding the kouhais to clean up the gym.

Daichi looked at that scene and smiled.

[Daichi] “I missed that.”

Suga and Asahi nodded. They all share that feeling.

[Daichi] “Suga, you said you wanted to talk to me about something. Is it okay if we do that later? I promised to play with the twins before your party tonight.”

Suga thought that this little inquisition was enough for now. He had to check Yaku’s texts before anything either way. And he was starting to think that maybe Daichi wasn’t aware of what’s going on either.

[Suga] “Oh it’s nothing. I’ll see you later! Let’s have fun tonight, okay?”

And as soon as they said goodbye, Suga was checking his messages.

[Yaku - 1:42 pm: Kuroo and Daichi? What are you talking about?]

[Yaku - 1:44 pm: Suga?]

[Yaku - 1:45 pm: oh… Kuroo’s going to kill me…]

[Yaku - 1:46 pm: Ok, This is what I know, ok? Don’t you dare save these messages, do you understand? You’re not the only one who knows things here Sugawara!]

[Yaku - 1:47 pm: So...]

[Yaku - 1:50 pm: Kuroo likes Daichi since ever…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for stopping by and reading! Sorry for taking almost over a week to update again ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

It was just past noon when Daichi came back to the apartment on their first Thursday.

Kuroo was studying at the coffee table in the middle of the living room, and writing something in his notebook. His head was bowed, and his glasses almost on the tip of his nose.

[Kuroo] “Hey, you’re home! You managed your schedule like I told you then, it’s a good idea, isn’t it? You’re welcome!”

Daichi just rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

[Daichi] “Since when do you wear glasses?”

[Kuroo] “Since ever, but you probably always saw me wearing contacts.”

[Daichi] “Let me guess, you’re too hot in glasses so you avoid showing it to everyone?”

[Kuroo] “No! It’s just not safe to play volleyball with glasses.” 

He looked at Daichi without raising his head, as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger and a malicious grin. 

[Kuroo] “But I’m glad you shared how you feel about it.”

Daichi felt his cheeks turning red and turned forward to his bedroom without a word.

[Kuroo] “We have to leave at 2 pm. Did you eat already?”

Daichi sighed tiredly and looked back at his roommate.

[Daichi] “Could you tell me where do you think I’m going?”

[Kuroo] “Very funny.”

When Kuroo noticed that he was still staring at him, he raised his eyes and realized that he was serious about it.

[Kuroo] “The volleyball club tryouts? Today, at 3 pm? I thought we should arrive a little bit earlier…”

  
  


[Daichi] “Oh… that… I’m not going to join the volleyball team.”

  
  


To be honest, Daichi had prepared himself to answer an entire interrogation about it, so he just inhaled deeply, held his breath, and walked to the kitchen, waiting for it.

[Kuroo] “Oh… I see… “

And that was all. No questions, no jokes, no teasing… nothing… Daichi would like to say he was relieved, but he would be more sincere if he said he was… disappointed?

He opened the fridge but there wasn’t anything he was actually looking for. 

He stood quietly in front of the counter looking nowhere… listening to Kuroo’s speakers and his pencil risking his notebook... 

_Guess who just got back today?_

_Them wild-eyed boys that'd been away_

_Haven't changed, had much to say_

_But man, I still think them cats are crazy_

_They were askin' if you were around_

_How you was, where you could be found_

_Told 'em you were livin' downtown_

_Drivin' all the old men crazy_

_The boys are back in t..._

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Daichi could hear Kuroo’s steps approaching. _‘I knew it, here it comes’_.

[Kuroo] “So… Sawamura… about this volleyball thing…”

[Daichi] “I’m not going, Kuroo.”

[Kuroo] “Yeah, I got it… it’s just… it’s not about you… it’s… could we seat please?”

Daichi was looking suspiciously at him but decided to listen. Kuroo was rubbing his hands and looked uncomfortable, as if they were in public and he was about to reveal a big secret that no one else could know. He took a deep breath.

[Kuroo] “Okay… what if I said that I’m… maybe… not sure about it?”

He lowered his head, fidgeting with his fingers as if that would help him avoid Daichi’s gaze. 

[Daichi] “Uhh... what do you mean you’re not sure about it?”

[Kuroo] “Oh fuck it… here it goes… What am I going to do there, Sawamura? What is the point of playing volleyball with a bunch of people you know nothing about? I’m not going to be a professional player anyways… neither compete again in tournaments or things like that… I mean, for the past three years I played with MY team, with a clear goal in mind... bring Nekoma back to the Nationals. And we fucking did it! The best match that tournament saw in years! You know that... you were there! I was the Nekoma volleyball team’s captain! And now… I’m going to be a guy playing with a ball… of course I love to play volleyball, but... I don’t even know their colors!! How could I play without wearing red!? Don’t laugh… You know what I mean…”  
  
Yes, Daichi knows exactly what he means. He had prepared an excellent speech about closings, moving forward, and beginning a new phase, but he couldn’t deny that everything Kuroo said had passed in his mind, in fact, those were his exact thoughts. Except for the red uniform.

[Kuroo] “Bokuto and that Ushijima guy will be there… I confess that I’m curious to see everybody’s faces when they see their spikes… but… what am I going to do there? I don’t know if I want to do that, Sawamura...”

It was the first time Daichi saw Kuroo like that. No grinning, no teasing, no joking… He never saw those golden eyes like that before. He learned how to deal with the provocative Kuroo, but he was defenseless against this sincere and vulnerable version of him. 

For a moment, Kuroo was looking so fragile and small in front of him that Daichi wanted to hold his hands and crouch down to look at Kuroo’s eyes. That feeling sent shivers down Daichi’s spine, making him hold his own hands tighter under the table, correcting his posture. Still, he can't help but speak in a careful voice.

[Daichi] “But… I don’t get it… I thought you’d decided already! What happened?”

Kuroo bit his cheek and raised his eyes looking for Daichi’s face like he was trying to decide if he should or not tell him the truth. He looked down at his fingers and then up at Daichi’s eyes, then at his fingers and at Daichi’s eyes, until he looked down and said in a low voice.

[Kuroo] “you…”

His voice was so small that Daichi could barely hear what he said.

[Daichi] “What?”

Kuroo took a deep breath, taking the courage to face Daichi.

[Kuroo] “You happened, Sawamura. I wasn’t sure about what was the best thing to do, so I thought that you would know better! Because... it’s you…. And I thought that you would join the volleyball club... then I decided to follow you... but now you said that you’re not going... and I don’t know what to do again… I don’t know your reasons… but I also don’t know what to do and you… you’re always right… you always do the right thing…”

Daichi did his best to not show how shocked he was. That’s how Kuroo Tetsurou saw him!? He tried to scan any trace of joke or prank in his roommate’s voice, but unless Kuroo was an amazing actor, he sounded totally sincere there. Daichi knows people used to see him like that, and it’s not uncommon hearing that kind of compliment from others, so why was his heart beating so fast? 

Despite that, Daichi still managed to control himself enough to pick his phone up from his pocket with a serious expression.

[Daichi] “Could you repeat that last sentence, please? I need to record that for further reference…” 

He couldn’t hold his laugh in anymore, and it was Kuroo’s turn to be shocked.

[Kuroo] “You little bastard… I’m opening my heart here!!”

Daichi blinked as his laugh turned into a sincere smile. That urge to hold Kuroo’s hand was back so he put his phone back in his pocket to keep his hands out of the table.

[Daichi] “Okay, listen. I won’t lie to you, Kuroo. To me, you were always a joker. And that’s a fact. But… I never saw you as dumb… far from it… I always thought you were one of the most intelligent guys I’d met… and… about this volleyball club thing… as far as I know… the only difference between us is that you were braver than I was… it seems to me that I was just more of a coward than you, and gave up earlier…”

They remained in silence, staring at each other for just a few seconds and it was like they shared all their fears, shames, insecurities, apprehensions, and all those other feelings that they, as captains, never showed in public. It was Kuroo who broke the silence and picked his phone from his pocket with a serious expression.

[Kuroo] “Could you repeat that last sentence, please? I need to record that for further reference…” 

This time, they were both smirking.

[Daichi] “Oh thank god you’re back!! I was just about to call an ambulance!”

[Kuroo] “Ohhh you were worried about me, honey?”

[Daichi] “DON’T”

[Kuroo] “Okay, okay… too soon for pet names…”

The silence between them was almost becoming uncomfortable again, so Daichi decided to solve that.

[Daichi] “Okay then, what do you think… we go to this trial today… just to see what happens and how we’re going to feel about it… I want to see Bokuto and Ushijima playing too… and… if we like it… and if we pass…”

Kuroo rolled his eyes.

[Daichi] “... and if we like their uniforms…”

Kuroo covered his face with his hands.

[Daichi] “Then we can decide if we’re going to do that or not… maybe it’s going to be easier... since we’re not going to do that alone… do you think we can do that, Kitty-captain?”

[Kuroo] “Oi! Too soon for pet names, remember?”

[Daichi] “Ops, my fault, no pet names!”

Daichi could swear that Kuroo was about to say _‘I love you, Sawamura.’_ by the way he was looking at him. There was no doubt that the joker was back, apparently.

[Kuroo] “Yes, we can do that…”

[Daichi] “Great… we leave at 2?”

[Kuroo] “Yep! Did you have lunch?”

[Daichi] “Yes, I ate something at the cafeteria… but… if you’re going to prepare something for yourself…”

[Kuroo] “I’ve eaten already … but… I saved some rice and vegetables for you… it’s over there by the counter. Do you want me to grill a Mackerel too?”

[Daichi] “No… there’s no need… you were studying…”

[Kuroo] “Naah… it’s nothing for this week… go change your clothes, I will prepare that in a minute!”

Before going to his room, Daichi smiled and watched Kuroo turn the music on again and pick a pan from the cabinet.

_Spread the word around_

_Guess who's back in town_

_The boys are back in town!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the fic and the songs!
> 
> The next update will probably be around Christmas, and while you wait, check out this playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/h3zihkc5z69i3vzc3e2px7hqh/playlist/2AtImCkgIIepAp62b7nCof?si=UchxKI5RQKOqKZZOyurOBA) with all the songs in the fic so far (As they are mentioned here, they'll be added to the playlist. Don't worry, no spoilers there). Thanks again [@Purple_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Mist/pseuds/Purple_Mist) for beta reading this and also taking care of the playlist for me!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than the previous ones...
> 
> And we're posting it sooner because it's Christmas week and we're in the mood...  
> Merry Christmas everyone!

At the end of the second week of classes, the parties began to multiply through the campus. It was Friday night and Kuroo was going to text Bokuto asking where he was when he listened to his friend calling him.

[Bokuto] “KUROOOO! Over here!!”

The party was in a pub, closed just for the University that night. Bokuto was sitting at a tiny high table, one with those high chairs and absolutely no space for anything else other than a few glasses.

[Bokuto] “Hey man! You’re looking goood!! Where’s Sawamura?”

Kuroo was uncomfortable…

[Kuroo] “Hmm at home, I guess…”

[Bokuto] “Ohhh really?? I was sure you would convince him to come!”

[Kuroo] “Err.. I didn’t invite him…”

[Bokuto] “Ohh Kuroo… c’mon… seriously? Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

[Kuroo] “Yes I do!”

[Bokuto] “Ok, I’m waiting!”

[Kuroo] “Oh man, give me a break… you know me… I would ask him... he would deny… I would beg… and it would be pathetic…”

[Bokuto] “What if he accepted?”

[Kuroo] “It would be worse! I would freak out and it would be even more pathetic! I don’t have a chance, Bo… I’ve already accepted my misery...”

[Bokuto] “So you’re saying that you left home looking like this and he didn’t ask anything?”

[Kuroo] “Hmm… I came from Kenma’s…”

[Bokuto] “You’re saying that you went to Kenma just to avoid facing Sawamura before coming to the party?”

[Kuroo] “Yes I am! I told you, I embraced my misery!”

[Bokuto] “Kuroo… I knew you were a mess… but it's getting worse, isn’t it?”

He put his hand on Kuroo’s forehead like measuring his fever.

[Kuroo] “You’re not helping… Where is Mr Big Guy? I thought he would come with you.”

[Bokuto] “He told me he was picking a “ _friend_ ” to come… Ushijima invited someone and you didn’t, shame on you, Kuroo…”

[Kuroo] “Leave me alone, Bro…”

[Bokuto] “Oh my god, what if he invited Sawamura?”

[Kuroo] “Wow, you’re so hilarious today!! What happened? Did Akaashi let you get too much sugar again? Hmpf… I know Sawamura is out of my league, my dear friend… but Ushijima? Give me a break…”

Bokuto gaped looking over Kuroo’s shoulder and turned pale.

[Bokuto] “I’ll kill him! I promise dude! I will… I will poison him, no, he’s too big… pillows, I’ll suffocate him during sleep, I will! I promise dude!”

Kuroo didn’t get his joke and turned back to see what he was talking about. 

Ushijima, he was talking about Ushijima, who just arrived at the party, with Daichi.

[Kuroo] “Thanks my friend… but please save the poison for me… I can’t suffocate with pillows… And I really think I’m going to kill myself...”

They waved to each other and joined them on the little high table. Kuroo couldn’t explain what he was feeling at that moment. At least he couldn’t find any adjective to describe when you’re furious AND devastated at the same time. He was wearing simple dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. How can he look so good dressing something so casual? Daichi is looking upset to see him.  _ ‘Oh great, am I ruining your date, Sawamura? I hope I am!’  _ . Kuroo shook Ushijima’s hand and greeted him without taking his eyes off Daichi.

[Kuroo] “Ushijima-san! It’s nice to see you! Won’t you introduce us to your ‘ _ Friend’ _ ?”

[Ushijima] “It is nice to see you too, Kuroo-san. This is Sawamura-san, you know him. He is your roommate. It is dark in here, right?”

[Kuroo] “Oh! It’s you  _ Sawamura-san _ ! I should’ve known… Who else would dress up for a date just like he's going to do groceries?”

[Daichi] “Not everybody needs to dress fancy to feel good with themselves,  _ Kuroo-san _ . And this is no...”

Bokuto interrupted him, hitting the table with his hands.

[Bokuto] “Hey, hey, hey… Who wants a drink!? I need one! Do you help me, Kuroo?”

Kuroo was now with his arms crossed, looking away from them like an upset child.

[Kuroo] “No.”

[Ushijima] “I can help you, Bokuto.”

[Bokuto] “Ohhh I don’t think it’s a good idea, my friend…”

[Daichi] “Let’s go, Bokuto! I’ll go with you.”

Bokuto couldn’t say no to that because Daichi was already pulling him towards the bar. Daichi was so angry that Bokuto regretted not having accepted Ushijima’s help and left Kuroo to deal with the furious crow. They took 4 glasses and Daichi decided to bring the whole bottle of some golden distillate that Bokuto never saw before. They put the little glasses on the table and Daichi filled them up. The four of them drank it all at once. Daichi filled the glasses again right away. And while Bokuto and Ushijima were staring at him with eyes wide opened, the other two had already emptied their glasses again.

Bokuto carefully took the bottle from Daichi’s hand and placed it on the floor under the table.

[Bokuto] “OKAY!! I think that’s enough for the first 2 minutes of the party, right?”

[Ushijima] “Is that what you meant when you said they turn everything into a competition?”

Bokuto could feel the heat of the first shot losing his humor and couldn’t help but laugh at the comment.

[Bokuto] “I’m not sure if it’s the case, my big fella, but you’re getting better on these readings, I’m so proud of you!”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto like he was going to kill him, who could hear Kuroo’s eyes whisper “ _ traitor _ ”, so he decided to give him some time to calm down.

[Bokuto] “Hey, I love this song! Who wants to dance?”

[Ushijima] “I want to. Do you want to come too, Sawamura?”

Ushijima was already up even before Bokuto had a chance to stand up.

[Daichi] “Oh I don’t dance. Not even to beat Kuroo. You can win this round.”

Daichi glanced at him, gesturing with his hand to the dance floor like he was saying ‘ _ be my guest _ ’. Kuroo opened his mouth to answer but closed it without a word and didn’t move. The next sound they heard was Bokuto laughing.

[Bokuto] “You’re tied then! Kuroo doesn't dance at parties!” He came closer to Daichi and tried whispering “He’s too shy for that… but shhhhhh it’s a secret!”

Kuroo was staring at him.

[Kuroo] “Seriously?”

[Bokuto] “Don’t worry, I told him it’s a secret! Let’s go my big fella, let’s dance!”

And suddenly Kuroo saw himself alone with Daichi at that tiny table. He knew he wouldn't stay mad for too long, so as the alcohol started to take effect, the anger vanished, and now he was just feeling miserable.

[Kuroo] “So… you and Ushijima?”

Daichi’s tone was still upset.

[Daichi] “What are you talking about? This is not a date, Kuroo. We just came here together because at least  _ HE  _ told me about the party…”

Ok, Kuroo was feeling ridiculous and maybe confused about that implicit accusation on Daichi’s voice, but that was buried under the relief and happiness that embraced him at the moment. He felt his body getting warm again, like he was returning from the dead.

[Kuroo] “I’m sorry, Sawamura. I’m an old schooler. For me, first dates must be a dinner.”

Daichi rolled his eyes.

[Daichi] “I’ve told you, this is not a date!”

He sighed, and then an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. They looked away to the dance floor, avoiding each other. Bokuto and Ushijima were dancing and laughing. Ushijima was demonstrating enthusiasm but not necessarily a talent for dance. Kuroo and Daichi looked back at each other, and Daichi exploded in laughter.

[Daichi] “Did you really think we were on a date?”

[Kuroo] “Yes I did… I mean, why not… he’s serious... reliable… good looking…”

[Daichi] “Yeah, he looks good… but no… he’s not my type, Kuroo.”

Kuroo knew this was the perfect time to ask Daichi what his type was. He knew that. But he decided not to push his luck. 

[Kuroo] “Careful, Sawamura. Maybe you’re his type… you shouldn’t play with the big guy’s feelings…”

[Daichi] “Hmm.. you think so? Even dressed like this?”

_ ‘Especially dressed like this, Sawamura. You have no idea, do you?’  _

[Kuroo] “Yeah… you’re right… you have no chance…”

They laughed.

[Daichi] “The thing is… I know I’m not his type… because…  **_maybe..._ ** I know Ushijima’s type... and I don’t match it…”

Daichi glared at Kuroo, the corner of his mouth lifted. And Kuroo was delighted.

[Kuroo] “Sawamura! Are you gossiping?!”

Daichi pretended to be offended.

[Daichi] “Of course not! Do I look like someone who likes gossip?”

Then he bowed to get the bottle Bokuto had hid under the table and continued as he filled up their glasses.

[Daichi] “I called it, SIS.”

[Kuroo] “SIS?”

[Daichi] “Social Interaction Studies, and I was just about to share my recent findings on the field…”

[Kuroo] “Oh I see… you’re looking for a peer review?”

[Daichi] “What’s that?”

[Kuroo] “In science, before you publish a paper, your results must be reviewed by your peers, other researchers with knowledge in the same field, it’s called ‘reviewed by peers’.”

[Daichi] “Hmmm… I like it! Social Interaction Studies Reviewed by Peers… oh no, wait… you screwed up my acronym… SISRBP… I can’t pronounce that… anyways… we can discuss the acronym later...”

He raised his glass and they toasted.

[Daichi] “So… have you ever watched a match from Shiratorizawa? Did you notice that red-haired guy on their team, the middle blocker?”

[Kuroo] “Hmm no…”

[Daichi] “Well… you can check Ushijima’s lock screen… he’s there…”

[Kuroo] “Really!? So are they dating?”

[Daichi] “I don’t know that… but… when we’re studying at the library, he’s always listening to something in his earpods… I thought it was a podcast or something because I could hear that it was someone talking… I asked him and he said  _ ‘No, it’s Satori, he calls me every day, I like to talk with him’ _ , except that he doesn't say anything… he just listens, smiles and murmurs from time to time… for hours!”   
[Kuroo] “Hmm… interesting… what else?”

[Daichi] “Just the basic… like… it doesn’t matter what the subject is, he always talks about how Satori does that, what Satori says about that, what Satori would think about that… and Satori, Satori, Satori… I think we have enough evidence…”   
[Kuroo] “More than enough for me… but he can still have a crush on you… just saying… we’ve been roommates for 2 weeks now… you may have been infected by my natural charm at this point...”

Kuroo winked at Daichi, who just rolled his eyes.

[Daichi] “Why are you like this?”

[Kuroo] “You mean charming?”

[Daichi] “I mean deluded.”

[Kuroo] “Oh Sawamura… you shouldn't fight against it… look at me… I AM charming!”

Sometimes Kuroo says things and regrets them right away. Like now. Daichi answered this last sentence by leaning back on the chair and studying him from the bottom to the top.

[Daichi] “Yeah… you’re looking good today! I give you that.”

Kuroo thought he was gonna die, he was feeling like he was gonna die. The only reason he knew he wasn’t dead was that he was burning inside and his heart never beat so loudly in his life.

[Kuroo] “Geez Sawamura, don’t do that!”

He said, hiding his face with his hands.

[Daichi] “You asked me to look at you, so I did!”

[Kuroo] “I know! And I will never ask you to do that again! Thank you very much!”

Daichi was laughing at him. How is it possible for someone to look so kind even when they're making fun of you?

[Daichi] “I never thought you were that easy to fluster! Man, look at your face! I think I found my new favorite sport! I’ll definitely do that more often!”

[Kuroo] “Ok, that’s enough, I’ll call Ushijima back! He brought you here, he’s taking you back!”

[Daichi] “Ahh don’t do that! You’re doing a good job, you’re now my favorite partner for parties! I promise I won't do that again… not so soon…”

[Kuroo] “You son of a bitch… One day I will learn how to say no to you, Sawamura! Wait for it!”

[Daichi] “Oh Kuroo… you shouldn't fight against it… look at me… I AM charming!”

No. Kuroo wasn’t able to reply the same way Daichi had before… that wasn’t a joke to him… he had absolutely no way of doing that… so he just laughed and looked away from him, taking a big sip of that golden, burning beverage in his glass.

[Kuroo] “Oh my god, I’m definitely affecting you! Damn, I’m good!”

* * *

They stayed there, sitting on that tiny high table, chatting about everything and nothing, for hours and hours, unbothered by the world around them. Suddenly, it was already four in the morning, the bar was empty and they were still there. The bottle was completely gone, and they were more than just dizzy at that point.

[Daichi] “It seems our first university party is over…”

Kuroo looked around.

[Kuroo] “Hmpf… it seems so…”

[Daichi] “I don’t know about you… but for me… this whole ‘ _eighteen years_ ’... ‘ _university life_ ’... and whatever… it’s all a fluke..”

[Kuroo] “I know, right!? When I was younger, I thought that when I was 18, at the university, I would be so grown up… I don’t even play guitar yet… I always thought that the… the “ _University Kuroo_ ” would know how to play the guitar…”

[Daichi] “Exactly!! I thought the 18 years university Daichi would have a motorcycle and ride across the country every Sunday! I… I don’t even have a motorcycle license...”

[Kuroo] “I have it!”

[Daichi] “No way!”

[Kuroo] “I have it.”

[Daichi] “Bulshit!”

Kuroo pulled out his motorcycle license from his wallet and threw it at Daichi. Daichi gasped, staring at the document. 

[Daichi] “That’s not fair!!!”

[Kuroo] “I asked my dad to give me a motorcycle on my birthday last year… he laughed and brought me a registration at the driving school two days later. That wasn’t exactly what I asked for… but it was something…”

[Daichi] “Oh man… that’s so unfair… you’re so… so much... more... cooler... than me… I won’t walk with you anymore… you make me feel like I’m soooooo boring….”

[Kuroo] “I’ve never spent hours so entertained with someone boring, Sawamura…”

[Daichi] “Okay… you’re right… you’re not that cool… you’re weird… let’s go home...”

[Kuroo] “Haha let’s go home, let’s just wait until this song is over… I love this song… AND… promise me we’ll go on a ride across the country on a Sunday someday!”

[Daichi] “No way!”

[Kuroo] “Ohh c’mon Sawamuraaaaaaa.”

[Daichi] “Do you have a motorcycle, by any chance?”

[Kuroo] “Hmmm… no…”

[Daichi] “Ok then, I promise!”

[Kuroo] “You son of a bitch… I won’t make breakfast for you tomorrow!”

Daichi grinned.

[Daichi] “Yes you will…”

And they waited for the song’s end before going back home.

_ “Me and you and you and me  _

_ No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  _

_ The only one for me is you, and you for me  _

_ So happy together  _

_ I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  _

_ For all my life  _

_ When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue _

_ For all my life” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In that first song, Ushijima was dancing to ["Poker Face"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6rrHjq3DpE) (Takeuchi Ryouta version)... just because... the other songs were added to the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/h3zihkc5z69i3vzc3e2px7hqh/playlist/2AtImCkgIIepAp62b7nCof?si=UchxKI5RQKOqKZZOyurOBA).
> 
> I only described Daichi's clothes... I left Kuroo's outfit to your imagination (please feel free to delight me with your ideas about how he was dressed).
> 
> The next chapter will be here soon... it's the Holidays Season and I'm feeling inspired!


	6. Chapter 6

[Yaku - 1:42 pm: Kuroo and Daichi? What are you talking about?]

[Yaku - 1:44 pm: Suga?]

[Yaku - 1:45 pm: oh… Kuroo’s going to kill me…]

[Yaku - 1:46 pm: Ok, This is what I know, ok? Don’t you dare save these messages, do you understand? You’re not the only one who knows things here Sugawara!]

[Yaku - 1:47 pm: So...]

[Yaku - 1:50 pm: Kuroo likes Daichi since likes ever…]

[Yaku - 1:51 pm: And we both know that. I thought that this roommate plan would help them but apparently, Kuroo is more useless than I thought… I’m sorry about that...]

[Yaku - 1:52 pm: I didn’t notice you wanted weekly reports about their situation? I’m sorry? That’s all I have… The last time I talked with Kuroo he told me that his life sucked and Sawamura was killing him… so… nothing new…”]

Suga was shocked. He adjusted his posture and pressed the dial button without hesitation.

_Yaku: {Hi?}_

_Suga: {Yaku! For god’s sake, what the hell are you talking about?}_

_Yaku: {Hey Suga… what’s happening!? Why are you so weird today?}_

_Suga {Ok… enough with the miscommunication! I’ll be clear this time! ONE: What do you mean by “WE both know Kuroo likes Daichi”? AND TWO: What fucking “roommates plan” are you talking about?}_

_Yaku: {You’re kidding, right?}_

_Suga {...}_

_Yaku: {Oh my god, Suga, we talked about that! Remember? When I suggested them being roommates?}_

_Suga: {NO! I have those conversations saved! Daichi was screwed because he didn’t find any place to rent and his application for the university dorms was declined. Here, I found them! Listen! You told me “He could share the apartment with Kuroo” I said “He doesn't deserve that.” You said “Poor Daichi, I know they hate each other but it would be only temporary.” Then I said: “Do you think this could work?” And you said “I can’t see any other options. We’re being good friends here.”... Oh fuck! Oh my god! You were being sarcastic!!!!”}_

_Yaku: {Oh fuck! You weren’t??}_

* * *

Suga brought 5 pints of beer to the table where Asahi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sitting.

[Oikawa] “Is your math getting worse or are you that thirsty so early in the night, birthday-boy?”

[Suga] “Daichi just texted me, he’s coming so we can wait for him for the first toast!”

Imaizumi looked at the bar entrance and gasped:  
  


[Iwaizumi] “...holy fuck”

The other two followed Iwaizume’s eyes and found the reason for his shock. Daichi had arrived. And he was looking really good.

[Oikawa] “Easy Iwa-chan… I thought you were over it…”

[Iwaizumi] “I am! But man… this is a low blow…”

[Oikawa] “Yeah I know… is this all because of the air of Tokyo?”

[Suga] “Yeah… the air of Tokyo… give him 37 seconds and he will start to talk about the air of Tokyo… just watch…”

[Suga] “Hey Daichi! You’re here! We were waiting for you! Here’s your pint!”

[Daichi] “Thanks Suga! Happy birthday again, man! You didn’t have to wait for me… thanks! Hello everyone.” 

[Asahi] “You’re looking great, Daichi! Who chose this outfit for you?”

[Daichi] “Oh… it’s nothing… it’s just… well… Tetsurou pissed me off since the first time he saw me wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt to a party… and you know him... he’s a pain-in-the-ass so I gave up and in the end, I kind of got used to it…”

[Asahi] “I chose this outfit for you, Daichi! Like a thousand times! I told you that this jacket would be great with this sweater and jeans and you-never-wore-it!”

[Oikawa] “Oh Asa-chan, don’t be jealous… apparently the air of Tokyo it’s doing well to Sawamura, right, Suga-chan?”

[Suga] “I think you got it, King…”

Iwaizumi wasn’t in the mood to let the conversation die so easily.

[Iwaizumi] “Okay, who’s Tetsurou?”

[Suga] “Kuroo Tetsurou, the former captain from Nekoma high school… I don’t think you guys met him… he and Daichi are roommates in Tokyo…”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and faced Daichi.

[Iwaizumi] “That Cheshire-cat one? You’ve talked about him… you hated the guy!”

Daichi grinned as if he’d heard an old joke.

[Daichi] “Yeah, I told you, he’s a pain in the ass…”

[Iwaizumi] “But...”

[Daichi] “But... you get used to him… it’s not that bad…”

[Iwaizumi] “Hmm I see…”

[Suga] “Enough from Tokyo now! Where’s Noya, Asahi? I’m waiting for him to open the dance floor with me!”

[Asahi] “He’ll be here soon…”

[Oikawa] “Oh I can’t let the birthday boy wait to dance…” He stood up and gave his hand to Suga. “May I have your first dance of the night, Mr. Refreshing?”

Suga grinned maliciously at him.

[Suga] “Don’t play with serious things, Toru-chan.”

[Oikawa] “I would never do such a thing!”

As they walked away, Daichi opened his eyes widely to Asahi and Iwaizumi.

[Daichi] “Wow! Did I miss something?”

[Asahi] “Not yet… but yes… there’s something happening!”

[Daichi] “And I’m the last one to know?!”

[Iwaizumi] “Officially, there's nothing to know yet… We will probably witness this together tonight.”

Daichi looked amazed at them and raised his glass in a toast.

[Daichi] “Nice catch, Sugawara.”

It was time for Iwazumi and Asahi stared at him in shock.

[Daichi] “What? I mean… The Great King? Oikawa is a hot guy! C’mon!”

Iwaizumi turned to Asahi pretending to whisper.

[Iwaizumi] “Are you sure they didn’t replace the old Daichi for this… copy?”

Daichi laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

[Iwaizumi] “I surely need more beer to deal with this new version of you, Sawamura! I’ll be right back.”

Asahi left to meet Noya outside, and Daichi took the opportunity to check his phone. Kuroo used to visit Kenma every Saturday and spend the day with him, but at this time he would certainly be back at home.

[Daichi - 10:16 pm: It’s my first party without you in 3 months! I must confess… I’m feeling good… maybe we should try this more often!]

He waited some time staring at the screen and then slipped his phone back into his pocket to greet his friends who were arriving.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning. Daichi was feeling his cheeks hurt from laughing. Everyone was already gone except for Suga, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi, who was telling stories about their childhood, all of them including Oikawa doing something stupid. Suga was trying to defend the pretty boy but Iwaizumi was merciless so he wasn’t being successful in that task. 

Suga was seated with his arm over Oikawa’s shoulder, who was leaning comfortably on his chest. Daichi was loving their dynamic, and Suga was radiant.

Daichi checked his phone again. No messages from Kuroo… _‘Where are you, Tetsurou? What happened?’._

[Suga] “Is something wrong, Daichi?”

[Daichi] “I don’t know… Tetsurou didn’t reply to any of my texts since I came here… he’s not like that… I’m getting worried…”

[Iwaizumi] “How long have you been together?”

Suga held his breath and sat straight waiting for his reaction. Daichi looked surprised for the first time that day.

[Daichi] “Oh… we’re not… together… we’re just… friends… I’m just worried… it’s… nothing…”

[Iwaizumi] “You’re _NOT_ together?!”

[Daichi] “No, why do you…”

Oikawa jumped into the conversation.

[Oikawa] “So relax, Dai-chan! Your friend is probably getting laid… there’s nothing to be worried about… he’s enjoying the free apartment!”

It was in the first year, right after they were eliminated in the Interhighs, when Suga saw Daichi get really angry for the first time. They were leaving the gym, tired and frustrated after being smashed in the court on the last game. Two guys from the basketball team were there and they could hear them laughing ‘ _Poor first years… I told them… they should’ve joined our club_ ’. Daichi just stopped and turned to them. His face was furious and frighteningly calm. _‘Say that again!’_ , he said. The two guys were shocked. _‘Say that again!’_ , he repeated a little bit louder. But this time the two of them were running away, terrified. 

Suga spent the entire day thinking about how to talk with Daichi about what was happening. That wasn’t exactly how he planned to press Daichi to face it, but as soon as he recognized that furious expression on his face, he thought that maybe this could work. 

Oikawa noticed the effect of his words on Daichi, and then squeezed Suga’s hand like _‘It’s ok… I know what I’m doing’_.

[Daichi] “He’s not dating anyone!”

[Oikawa] “I didn’t say dating, I said getting laid! He’s enjoying the apartment for himself.” 

[Daichi] “Shut up, Oikawa, you don’t know him! We agreed to not bring anyone to the apartment.”

[Oikawa] “Really? Man… so he’s definitely taking this opportunity… there’s nothing to worry about… maybe some mess when you come back… but don’t worry… I bet he’s fine…”

[Daichi] “Okay, I’ll say this one more time. He’s not with anyone. Do you understand?”

[Oikawa] “Of course he is.”

[Daichi] “HE’S NOT!”

[Oikawa] “Why not?”

[Daichi] “BECAUSE HE CAN’T!”

[Oikawa] “WHY?!”

[Daichi] “BECAUSE HE’S MINE!”

Daichi sighed, closing his eyes and lowering his head. Oikawa was smiling triumphantly.

[Suga] “Daichi… you only noticed that now?”

[Iwaizumi] “You said you’re not together…”

Daichi was looking terrible.

[Daichi] “It seems that I’m the only one who's wrong here… No, he’s not mine… You're right Suga, I think I only realized it now… You’re right Iwaizumi, we’re not together… And you too Oikawa… he’s probably with someone right now...”

[Oikawa] “Naah… don’t listen to me… I was just teasing you… he’s phone probably felt in the toilet or something…”

[Suga] “Do you wanna talk about it?”

[Daichi] “There’s not much to talk about, Suga… you know him… oh fuck… you have no idea Suga… he is so… out of my league… I have no chance… forget it...”

[Iwaizumi] “Okay! That’s enough! Now you listen! That thing you just said, that doesn’t exist! It’s people who don't have a chance with you, not the opposite! You’re Captain Dreamy for god’s sake!”

Iwaizumi was serious but Oikawa and Suga exploded in laughter.

[Suga] “Oh my god! I had forgotten that story!”

[Daichi] “WHAT!?”

[Suga] “King?”

[Oikawa] “Okay… so… during our practice games last year, almost all players from other teams developed a crush on you Dai-chan… in fact, we had a chat group… It was called ‘Sawamura’s simps’ but one day Terushima changed it to ‘Captain Dreamy’s simps’...”

[Suga] “I was in that group… JUST AS A COUNSELOR! I knew you would never believe me so I never told you…”

[Daichi] “COUNSELOR!?”

[Iwaizumi] “The thing is… it didn’t take long for us to realize that none of us had a chance with you… we were a bunch of idiots and you were… Captain Dreamy… then slowly, all of us were giving up on that crush and accepting you would never look at us…”

[Oikawa] “Some of us... not that slowly… but…”

[Iwaizumi] “Yes, Shitkawa! It took more time for some of us… but I think we’re all over this now… Anyways… I have no idea how stupid this guy can be, but you have more than a chance with anyone you choose! Period!”

Daichi was laughing but the others didn’t follow him, and their expressions weren’t exactly what he was expecting.

[Daichi] “Wait a second… this is not a joke?!”  
  


They shook their head.

[Suga] “Daichi… the way you’re talking about you two since we met this morning… everything you told us… it seems to me that both of you fell for each other… I could swear you were married and you forgot to tell me... “

Daichi sighed sadly.

[Daichi] “I don’t know, Suga…”

[Oikawa] “Think about it, Dai-chan… Is there anything you ever wanted that you didn’t get it?”

Daichi remained silent.

[Suga] “Well… Daichi always wanted a dog… and he never got one…”

[Oikawa] “Just that? No problem then! The guy is a cat, right?”

He raised his glass and the other two followed him. 

[Oikawa] “To the Captain Dreamy conquests!”

Daichi shook his head and toasted with them.

[Daichi] “You bastards!”

There was a British song playing at the bar. Daichi recognized the band. He controlled himself to not check his phone again. _‘Where are you, Tetsurou? What happened?’_

  
  


_I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_

_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_

_And I can't help myself_

_All I wanna ever say is, "Are you mine?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like OiSuga's dynamic...
> 
> I was about to add more about Iwaizumi's crush on Daichi but I felt bad for him... 
> 
> And I am feeling SO proud of my "Captain Dreamy" idea!! 
> 
> Next chapter, we're going back to Tokyo... I hope your visit to the dentist is up to date... <3 some tooth-rotting fluff is on the way!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday gift for you Daichi... 
> 
> I was going to post the new chapter next week, but this chapter... I needed to give him this...

It didn’t take long for the University to become very tiresome. Daichi knew he wasn’t the best student in the class but at least until high school he did well in his studies. But at the University, nothing seemed to work. Even the simplest assignments were painful and frustrating. His grades were awful, none of his teachers seemed to like him, his project groups were sinking in endless unproductive meetings, he was both mentally and physically exhausted, and his mid-term exams were coming. 

[Kuroo] “Pssst… Sawamura… wake up…”

[Daichi] “What the hell Kuroo, what time is it?”

[Kuroo] “It’s just past seven… I’m sorry to wake you up this early… on a Sunday… but… I need your help.”

[Daichi] “Kuroo, I have no idea what the hell you did this time but unless you’re about to die… no… better… even if you’re dying, I’m not leaving this bed so soon today… let me taste my disgrace alone… go ask help from someone else.”

[Kuroo] “Sawamura, please… it’s not for me… it’s a friend of mine… I need to help him… it’s important… but I need your help to help him…”

[Daichi] “Are you serious?”

[Kuroo] “It’s not a life or death situation but yes… it’s important… c’mon… I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t… I know you’ll never let down someone in need”

Daichi sat on his bed moaning.

[Daichi] “I just wanted to die alone in my bed for an entire day…”

[Kuroo] “You can do that later… please Sawamura… come, I made breakfast…”

[Daichi] “You can stop whispering now…”

[Kuroo] “So why are you whispering too?"

[Daichi] “I hate you… I can’t believe you woke me up this soon today… I hope, for your own good, that this is important…”

[Kuroo] “Thank you, Sawamura! I knew I could count on you!”

When Daichi left the bedroom, Kuroo was putting on his shoes and preparing to leave.

[Daichi] “Wow… At least let me wash my face and eat something?”

[Kuroo] “Sorry, Sawamura, I’ve already eaten… I have to pick something up first… I’ll be back in 40 minutes, roughly… Can you meet me in front of the building… like at 8 am? I’ll text you when I’m coming…”

[Daichi] “Wait, are you not going to explain to me what is happening?”

[Kuroo] “I will! I promise! As soon as I come back! Thanks again, Sawamura!”

And he was gone. Daichi thought that maybe he was still sleeping and this was a nightmare. But the food was looking so good in front of him that he crossed out that possibility. He checked the clock. _‘7:23 am. Damn it!’_

  
  


[Kuroo 7:54 am: I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Are you ready? Don’t forget your jacket, it’s windy today.]

[Daichi 7:55 am: Ok, I’ll be there.]

Daichi was in front of their building but there was no sight of Kuroo yet. He checked his phone again.

[Daichi 7:59 am: Where are you?]

Suddenly, he heard the deep roaring sound of a motorcycle revving up the street. Then, the red Kawasaki Ninja parked across the street and Daichi recognized the jacket.

[Daichi] “No way!”

Kuroo removed the helmet revealing a new type of smile that Daichi didn’t know yet. He was… proud of himself. He rested his helmet on the bike, opened his arms, and shouted.

[Kuroo] “WON’T YOU COME?”

Daichi quickly gestured to him like _‘Shhhh why are you screaming at 8 am on a Sunday morning?!’_ and crossed the street.

[Daichi] “Kuroo… what… you… who… Explain!”

[Kuroo] “Okay, okay… so… this friend of mine… he’s been having some shitty days at the Uni recently… and it’s tough because he’s away from his home and friends… and there’s a lot happening in his head, you know… I wanted to help but I didn’t know how… then I remembered he told me he would like to go for a ride on a Sunday someday… the problem was… this friend of mine… he rarely does anything for himself and I knew he would never agree with this… BUT I also knew that he would never deny help for someone in need… so…”

[Daichi] “Kuroo… I… where did this motorcycle come from?”

[Kuroo] “Oh, how rude of me… I didn’t introduce you… Kris, this is Sawamura Daichi. Sawamura, this is Kris, the Japanese Might One!”

[Daichi] “Its name is Kris?”

[Kuroo] “Her name. She uses she/her as pronouns.”

[Daichi] “The Japanese Mighty One?”

[Kuroo] “I didn’t get the reference as well…”

[Daichi] “Kuroo?”

[Kuroo] “Kris is the best friend of my biochemistry professor, and she’s going to be our companion today. She looks like a wild girl but deep inside she’s a gentle lady… if you knew how to ask…”

[Daichi] “Did your biochemistry professor lend you his Kawasaki Ninja?”

[Kuroo] “I’m a good student… so… shall we?”

[Daichi] “Where are we going? Are you sure you know how to pilot this?”

[Kuroo] “Do you want to check my driver's license again, Mr. Officer?”

Daichi rolled his eyes and picked up the helmet that was attached to the pillion.

[Daichi] “Where are we going?”

[Kuroo] “Oh my god, are you in?!? I mean, sure! Well… I’ll tell you on the way… wait, here…”

Kuroo took his phone out, plugged a super long earphone into it, and gave one end to Daichi.

[Kuroo] “This is yours and this is mine, so we can listen to the same playlist during the trip… I mean, ride… could you carry my backpack with you? Are we ready? Shall we go?”

[Daichi] “How long have you been planning this?”

[Kuroo] “Is that really necessary? If I said I’ve been planning this for weeks it will create too many expectations… If I said I made it up last night around 10 at night it would seem that I stayed up all night arranging everything and you’d be worried if I slept well enough… so… Let’s say I planned enough, right?”

[Daichi] “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this…”

He put on the earphone, adjusted the helmet, and got on the bike. The pillion of the Kawasaki Ninja is way higher than the front seat and a little bit inclined as well, so Daichi immediately slid down, getting really close to Kuroo’s back, with his head resting on his shoulder. He tried to adjust his posture as well as he could and put his hands over his thighs since he had no idea about what to do with them. He could feel the smooth rumbling of the engines under him. Kuroo turned his face and shouted under the helmet.

[Kuroo] “Ready?”

[Daichi] “Ready!”

Kuroo twisted his grip revving up the engine. Starting the playlist on his phone, and putting it back on the front pocket of his jacket, he kicked up the kickstand and rode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole trip will be described in the next chapter... This was only the beginning...
> 
> Please, look up the Kawasaki Ninja (of course it would be a red one) and imagine Kuroo on it... you're welcome. 
> 
> There are a lot of references to other stories in this chapter, could you find them? 
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday, Captain! We love you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part of their trip...
> 
> The chapter is longer than the others but... I'm obsessed with this tour of them... and yes... I love Kuroo that much and I love Daichi even more to give him this!

At first, Daichi thought they would drive through the city, and maybe visit some secret place or something. But as soon as they took the highway he realized he had no idea what Kuroo was planning. And honestly, he didn’t care anymore. That motorcycle was amazing. The sky was clear and the traffic was really easy on Sunday morning. Slowly, he learned how to read Kuroo’s movements so he could adjust his balance in response. And that motorcycle ride was becoming more and more pleasurable.

They drove for over an hour before their first stop at a gas station. At the beach.

Daichi dismounted the motorcycle and took off his helmet. He stretched out his arms and took a deep breath of the sea air. He couldn't help but smile.

Kuroo turned Kris off and removed his helmet before dismounting too.

[Daichi] “How can your hair still be like that after an hour wearing a helmet?”

[Kuroo] “Don’t be envious, Sawamura. If you let your hair grow a little bit more, I could give you some tips.”

[Daichi] “I will not sleep with pillows covering my head!”

[Kuroo] “Well, in that case, there’s nothing I can do for you…”

Daichi grinned and looked around.

[Daichi] “Where are we?”

[Kuroo] “Kamakura Yuigahama Beach, if I didn’t get lost… but this is just a quick stop.”

[Daichi] “Are you going to tell me where are we going?”

[Kuroo] “Sure! You can’t run away anymore! Here, let me show you.”

He took his phone out and opened some map's app. 

[Kuroo] “Here, we’re at Kamakura Beach, now we’re going down bordering the coast 'til Cape Manazuru, here. It will be an hour driving with the ocean by our side, cool isn’t it? Our playlist will change a bit now, to match with the view! What do you think?”

There were a lot of things Daichi was thinking, all of them involving _‘Kuroo planned all of this’_ and the interrogative words _‘How, when and why’_ but he could deal with that later.

[Daichi] “Sounds great!”

They went to a convenience store. Daichi bought some gum and offered it to Kuroo.

[Kuroo] “No thank you. I hate gum.”

[Daichi] “...Why?”

[Kuroo] “It’s frustrating! You keep chewing and chewing and never eat anything… your parasympathetic system goes crazy with that… no thanks…”

[Daichi] “I never thought about that… Why do you think about these things?”

[Kuroo] “It’s just obvious…”

[Daichi] “For you, maybe…”

[Kuroo] “So, are we ready?”

[Daichi] “Yeah, what are we going to listen to now? It’s been a long time since I listened to that much of ACDC on a Sunday morning…”

[Kuroo] “What? Did you listen to ACDC before?”

[Daichi] “My sister, Akira. She’s crazy about them. The last time they were here, in 2010, she was too young to go to the show, she was only 10, but she was devastated anyway. She asked me to take her. I told her she would see them next time they came. I hope she is old enough to go by herself by that time... She used to listen to ACDC every Sunday since then. ”

[Kuroo] “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

[Daichi] “Two sisters. I have four siblings.”

[Kuroo] “Really!? How old are they?”

[Daichi] “Akira is 13, Kota is 10, and the twins, Rio and Rin, are 8 now.”

[Kuroo] “Wow! Now I understand why you never complain about the music in the apartment… or about me talking in your head all day long…”

[Daichi] “Yeah… Akira reminds me a lot of you.”

[Kuroo] “She’s my favorite! Don’t worry! Uncle Kuroo’s going to take her to the show! You stay at home taking care of the twins!”

[Daichi] “You wish! I’ll keep her away from you for as long as I can!”

[Kuroo] “Rude, Sawamura! And you can forget this idea! Akira and I are going to be BFFs, trust me!”

[Daichi] “First, you'll have to find her, and that’s NOT gonna happen!”

[Kuroo] “It’s a lost cause, my friend! Don’t fight against it! Come! We still have a lot of roads ahead!”

They stopped beside the Might One and Kuroo opened his arms to the sea.

[Kuroo] “Look at this sky! The day is perfect, Sawamura! Next time it will be warmer and we’re going to swim!”

Daichi wasn’t looking at the sea, he was staring at Kuroo. He noticed a new type of smile again. A happy one. Kuroo was happy, just like that.

[Kuroo] “Ready? Here’s your earphone, let me start the playlist so you can enter the mood!”

[Daichi] “Lilo and Stitch!?”

[Kuroo] “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me! But I’m not that impressed now that I know you have 4 siblings! When we adopt a dog, can we name him Stitch!? Pleeeeeease!?”

[Daichi] “No.”

[Kuroo] “Hmpf… Let Akira choose his name then...you’ll see…”

[Daichi] “No.”

Kuroo started revving the motorcycle, making a loud noise.

[Kuroo] “WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!”

Daichi punched him in the arm and mounted the bike. Back straight and hands on thighs again.

_There's no place I'd rather be_

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

_Lingering in the ocean blue_

_And If I had one wish come true_

_I'd surf till the sun sets_

_Beyond the horizon_

Kuroo was right, the sky was amazing and the sea even more. He didn’t even know, but he definitely needed that view to renew his energies. The more they drove along the coast, the lighter Daichi's shoulders felt. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt relaxed like that.

After one hour, they left the coast and went into a forest, going up a hill. Riding on through winding lanes, they finally got down to Manazuru Cape itself. Up there, they got a great view of the bay. 

[Daichi] “It’s beautiful here. Have you been here before?”

[Kuroo] “Nope… I never came here… but… I didn’t come all this way to look at the Pacific from the top of the cliffs... I came to touch the ocean and see the shrine. Come!”

They went down the steps until they reached the beach. It was quite a fetching place, so they decided to sit down at the rocks for a while and just looked out over the vast ocean. 

Daichi laid down on his back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep surrounded by the sound of the waves crashing calmly on the rocks and couldn't see the new smile on Kuroo's face while he was staring at him. A dreamy and sad smile.

When Daichi woke up, Kuroo was seated by his side, looking far away at the ocean.

[Daichi] “How long did I sleep for?”

[Kuroo] “Not much… 15 minutes in the max…”

[Daichi] “Wow, I feel like I slept for hours… Did you stay here facing the ocean all this time? Were you meditating or something?”

[Kuroo] “No way! I was very entertained! Right after you passed out, a boy, called little Lu... from Lucifer... appeared, playing ball right there while his parents took pictures on the rocks… They just left… He was kicking the ball into the sea and waiting for it to come back… on his third kick, the ball came straight for your head… I jumped like a libero and blocked the ball… but unfortunately, he seemed to like it because, after that, he aimed at your head all the time! It was fun… for him… so don’t worry… Am I exhausted? Yes. But did I feel bored? No!”

Daichi was holding his laugh and pretending to be emotive.

[Daichi] “My... hero!”

Kuroo kicked his legs.

[Kuroo] “Shut up, idiot!”

The tide was low so they continued through the hiking coast before the hike back up the steps. 

[Kuroo] “Ok then! My plan is to have lunch around 12:30 at our next stop. Do you want to eat some meat buns before it? I saw a nice place at the bottom of the hill when we were coming here. We could stop there for a bit… and I could check if I’ll have a signal down there to check the route again because I’m completely offline here.”

[Daichi] “We’re not going back yet?”

[Kuroo] “Of course not! The day has just begun.”

[Daichi] “And you’re lost?”

[Kuroo] “I’m not lost! I'd just liked to check the route one more time…”

[Daichi] “Where are we going now?”

[Kuroo] “Hmmmm this next leg of the trip is a surprise… sorry..”

[Daichi] “Okay then, surprise me!”

[Kuroo] “Your mood is great! Are you sure you’re alright? We can go back if you’re feeling sick or something…”

[Daichi] “Wasn’t that the point of this whole thing?”

[Kuroo] “So... is it working?”

[Daichi] “Yeah, Kuroo, it’s working…”

[Kuroo] “Now do you agree I’m the best friend you ever had?”

[Daichi] “No, you still lose to Suga and Asahi… and Noya… and Tanaka… and Michimiya… and Ennoshita… and…”

[Kuroo] “It’s ok, it’s ok… I got it! It’s ok… I told you the day has just begun. We can review that later…”

They went down the road to the bottom of the hill. There was a small stone table in a little deck in front of the restaurant and they sat there.

[Kuroo] “Don’t eat too much. We’re going to have lunch in about an hour and the next road it’s a winding road stretching for 25 kilometers. I hope you don’t get sick with turns.”

[Daichi] “No, I don’t get sick with turns, thanks for asking…”

[Kuroo] “Well, one problem solved. The next thing is to make sure you don’t fall off the bike… you can hug me if you need to… I won't bite…”

Kuroo grinned and winked, teasing him.

[Daichi] “Oh I’m sure I will! If I feel like I'm going to fall, I’ll grab you tight… by your neck!”

[Kuroo] “Hmmm kinky… be careful… I would like it…”

Right then, a couple of elders came in the deck holding a small bag with food and a cup of tea in each hand. It was clear that they were expecting to sit at that table. They looked surprised to have someone already there.

Kuroo and Daichi glanced at each other in a fraction and immediately stood up.

[Kuroo] “Oh please, you can sit here.”

[Daichi] “Yeah, we’re just about to leave, please.”

[Kato] “Oh there’s no need, guys. It’s ok.”

[Daichi] “Please, we insist.”

[Kumiko] “Oh there’s plenty of space for all of us... if you'd like to share our company…”

[Kuroo] “Even better! Please, take a seat! I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and this handsome here is Sawamura Daichi.”

[Kato] “Nice to meet you, guys. I’m Takahashi Kato, and this beauty here is Takahashi Kumiko.”

[Daichi] “It’s nice to meet you.”

[Kuroo] “It’s very nice to meet you, Takahashi-san. It’s a pleasure to share this morning meal with you.”

[Kumiko] “Oh how nice of you, you can call me Kumiko, dear.”

[Kuroo] “I can’t do that! We’ve been living together for a month now and I’m still calling this guy here Sawamura every day.”

[Kumiko] “I can see you are nice boys!”

[Kato] “We never saw you around here before, did you move recently?”

[Daichi] “Oh we don’t live here, we came from Tokyo, we’re taking a little tour today.”

[Kato] “So is that pretty lady in red with you guys!? It’s been a long time since I last saw a Kawasaki. Is that yours?”

[Kuroo] “Oh she’s our company today but it’s not ours, it’s from my professor, he lent it to us today.”

[Kato] “Really!? You must be a great student!” 

[Kuroo] “Yes I am heh”

[Kumiko] “We did a similar tour route 50 years ago! Where are you going from here?”

[Daichi] “He doesn't want to tell me…”

[Kuroo] “I’m sorry, Takahashi-san, but it’s a surprise… I can tell you we’re going to take the Tsubaki Line… as soon as I get a signal and check again how to get there…”

[Kato] “So you’re taking the same route as we did! I know where you’re going! What about this, you let me check that little girl and I'll tell you how to get to the Tsubaki Line? Does she have a name?”

Kuroo looked at Daichi like _‘I told you!’._

[Kuroo] “Yes, her name is Kris, the Japanese Mighty One.”

[Kato] “The Mighty one, hun? Is this professor of yours… a biochemistry professor?”

[Kuroo] “Yes! Do you know him!?”

[Kato] “Amazing! Oh, I certainly don’t… is he called Alberto… by any chance?”

[Kuroo] “Hmm no… his name is Haruki Nakamura.”

[Kato] “I see… that would be too much… forget it… So, would you allow me to see Kris closely?”

[Kuroo] “Sure! Excuse me, Takahashi-san. Would you take care of Sawamura for a moment?”

[Kimeko] “Oh I’m sure he will take care of me, my dear. Go see your bike.” 

As soon as they left, Kumiko smiled at Daichi.

[Kumiko] “Over 50 years together and sometimes I feel like he’s 18 again…”

[Daichi] “50 years with someone... it sounds… impossible… Oh, I’m sorry Takahashi-san, I didn’t mean to be rude…”

Kumiko was laughing frankly.

[Kumiko] “Oh Sawamura-kun, I know exactly what you’re talking about! If 50 years ago someone told me on that trip that I would be with him for that long I would react just like you. Trust me! But tell me… despite that… Is it too hard for you to see yourself with your love for that long?”

[Daichi] “I will probably know when I find one…”

Kumiko was looking confused.

[Daichi] “I mean, I’m single, and I don’t think I've ever found that kind of love…”

Kumiko nodded slowly.

[Kumiko] “I see… I see… Let me give you some advice, Sawamura-kun. Most of the time, love will find you… not the opposite… but if you want to look for it… you have to know that love is in the smallest acts... in the simple things… like preparing someone’s food… listening to a song… or even preparing surprises on a Sunday…”

Daichi looked at Kuroo and smiled.

[Daichi] “In that case, Kuroo is closer to finding his love than I am! He planned all this tour just because I was feeling sad… can you believe that? Imagine what he would do when he loves somebody…”

[Kumiko] “Yeah… He looks like a great guy! And you too. I’m very good at reading these things. I can see you’re a special guy, Sawamura, with your kind eyes and your sincere smile. I can’t say if you will find your love... but I’m sure love will find you... soon… I’d bet he’s looking for you right now…”

[Daichi] “Thank you Takahashi-san…”

They remained in silence looking at Kuroo and Kato talking excitedly about the motorcycle. 

[Kumiko] “So, shall we join our boys?”

[Daichi] “Sure, let’s go.”

It seemed like Kuroo had just told him a good joke and they were both crying with laughter.

[Kumiko] “So… are we going to buy a motorcycle again to ride across the country on weekends?”

[Kato] “Are you serious?”

[Kumiko] “I’m seriously considering the idea… I’m feeling jealous of them…”

[Kato] “Ohh what a blessed morning!! I knew we should come here later today!”

Kumiko explained to them.

[Kumiko] “We used to come here every Sunday around 9 in the morning. But today, he was lazy and ended up arriving here right after you guys…”

[Kato] “See! It was destiny! Tetsurou, I will call you as soon as we get this new bike! Our first trip will be to Tokyo, to visit you guys!”

Kato hugged Kumiko, spinning her in the air. They still chatted for a bit before exchanging numbers and saying goodbye. 

[Kuroo] “That was great... They’re really nice people, aren’t they?”

[Daichi] “Yes, they are… 50 years Kuroo… 50 years…”

[Kuroo] “Nah, don’t think like that… Kato-san told me that he never thought he would be with her forever… he just wanted to be with her for one more day… every day…”

They mounted the motorcycle.

[Daichi] “So, no music this time?”

[Kuroo] “Nope… we’re going to take a very nice road now… I thought we could enjoy the view listening to Kris engines and the wind this time, what do you think?”

[Daichi] “Sounds good to me.”

Back on the road, Daichi missed the songs and his thoughts were focused on Kumiko and Kato. So he remembered a song his mom used to listen to and suddenly the lyrics came back to his mind.

_When I get older losing my hair_

_Many years from now_

_Will you still be sending me a Valentine_

_Birthday greetings bottle of wine_

_I could be handy, mending a fuse_

_When your lights have gone_

_You can knit a sweater by the fireside_

_Sunday mornings go for a ride_

_Doing the garden, digging the weeds_

_Who could ask for more_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me_

_When I'm sixty-four_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Kuroo saying "I can't hear you", please check [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJdXDGhKJ40).😎
> 
> You can check out some pictures from this trip on our [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kurodai_captain/).
> 
> The fanfic's [soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/user/h3zihkc5z69i3vzc3e2px7hqh/playlist/2AtImCkgIIepAp62b7nCof?si=UchxKI5RQKOqKZZOyurOBA) is updated with the new songs!
> 
> We also created a new playlist, with only the songs from Kuroo's travel playlist (Both Tokyo-Kamakura and Kamakura-Manazuru excerpts, so far).  
> [Kuroo’s “make-sawamura-happy” playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3utL5mMUj9qnoSD24qN6T6?si=TCXk0XLNRDCCsp8xfqrVAg)


	9. Chapter 9

The Tsubaki Line is a winding road stretching for more than 25 kilometers. There are many camellia trees growing along the way, and this year, even late in April, they were still in bloom.

They stopped at the Daikanzan Observation Deck.

[Kuroo] “Come, Sawamura. Let me show you where we’re going. I think I cannot hide it from you from now on.”

They climbed to an observation platform and faced a mesmerizing view of an amazing natural landscape among the rugged topography, with the Ashinoko Lake at the bottom and the magnificent Mount Fuji at the top.

[Kuroo] “Wow… I didn’t know it was that beautiful…”

[Daichi] “It’s astonishing… how did you find all these places?”

[Kuroo] “Internet…”

[Daichi] “Nerd…”

[Kuroo] “See that lake, we’re going to have lunch there, then we’ll ride through the mountains until lake Kawaguchiko, and then we’ll be really close to the mount. Are you ready?”

[Daichi] “When did you plan all of this?”

[Kuroo] “... yesterday…”

[Daichi] “Really?!”

[Kuroo] “Did you see your face when you came home on Friday? Yesterday you didn’t even want to have lunch… I used all my best teasing on you and nothing… you didn’t curse at me once… so… you left me no choice… ”

Kuroo was glancing at the horizon. Daichi didn’t know how to react to that, not yet. 

[Daichi] “Did you come up with all of this because I wasn’t scolding you? Sounds pretty stupid to me…”

His voice was soft and his smile sincere. Kuroo grinned at him.

[Daichi] “...but yes… it looks like it’s working… I’m hungry… let’s eat!”

They rode down to Lake Ashinoko and had a delicious meal before visiting the Hakone Shrine. 

[Kuroo] “We still have a little bit over an hour before we reach our final destination. Are you ready for the road again, Sawamura? 

[Daichi] “You know you can call me Daichi, right?”

[Kuroo] “No... I can’t.”

[Daichi] “Kuroo, all my friends call me Daichi… it’s ok…”

[Kuroo] “Am I being promoted?!”

[Daichi] “Yes, Kuroo, I’m promoting you, you can call me Daichi.”

[Kuroo] “Are you going to call me Tetsurou?”

[Daichi] “Why? Everybody calls you Kuroo…”

[Kuroo] “Hmmm that’s not fair… no deal then…”

[Daichi] “Ok then, Tetsurou...”

At that moment, Kuroo blushed, and Daichi was delightfully laughing.

[Kuroo] “Very funny, I don’t want to be your friend anymore…”

[Daichi] “Oh… c’mon Tetsurou… after all you did? You deserve this promotion! I’m officially adding you to my friend's list, but you have to call me Daichi to formalize it! Will you reject my offer? I’m devastated, _Tetsurou…_ ”

[Kuroo] “When did this happen? In what moment did YOU start to tease and bully ME all the time, and not the opposite?”

[Daichi] “Wait a minute, are you confessing that you teased and bullied me all the time, Tetsurou?”

[Kuroo] “No… I’m not…”

[Daichi] “It’s okay, Tetsurou… I can wait until you’re ready to accept my friendship…”

[Kuroo] “I’m assuming you’re going to add my name in every single sentence from now on.”

[Daichi] “Well, I’m talking with you, Tetsurou, why is that weird? Maybe if you call me Daichi, I would know that we’re on the same page with our friendship... and I’d feel less insecure… and I wouldn’t have to call you Tetsurou all the time to remind me we’re friends now.. and....”

[Kuroo] “Do you have any idea how many buses and trains you’d have to take to go back home from here?”

Tears were forming in the corner of Daichi’s eyes. He pressed and zipped his lips with his fingers. 

From then on, along the way, they were always able to see Mount Fuji on the road, imponent and stunning.

At the Higashifuji-goko road, there’s a long straight stretch for more than 3km. Daichi noticed Kuroo leaning his body to the front and immediately knew what he was going to do. He couldn’t see the speed marker but he knew they were fast, really fast. 

Daichi had to hold Kuroo's waist to keep himself safe on the bike. The wind rushing through his face. Dizzy, thrilled, fast heart, pumping veins… A mix of excitement, exhilaration, fear, and pure heaven.

Later he would kill him for that. But right now… it was amazing! 

They arrived at the lake around 2, and spent the afternoon at the Kawaguchiko lake. It was the end of the cherry blossom season but the trees were still amazing at this time of the year. They walked through the seaside promenade near the Kawaguchiko Music Forest, visited the maple corridor, and discovered that both of them were afraid of heights so they agreed to skip the ropeway… and keep that in secret.

Kuroo told stories about his childhood with Kenma, about how he met Bokuto in their first year of high school at the training camp, and about the time he broke his arm after falling from a tree trying to save a cat when he was 12. And everything he said was funny, no matter what the subject was.

Sometimes, they just remained in silence, sitting on the grass, gazing at the lake. This time, they were like that for a while, and Daichi was feeling uncomfortable with his own thoughts.

[Daichi] “You’re too quiet… talk to me… tell me something about the chemistry of the volcanos…” 

Kuroo looked at him distrustfully.

[Daichi] “What? I bet you know something about it… I like listening to you talking about this molecules stuff, you make it sound interesting… Tell me Tetsurou, what do you know? I’m sure there’s more than just lava and smoke...”

[Kuroo] “JUST lava and smoke? No way! First of all, it’s because of the lava that Fuji looks like that. The volcano’s steep, conical profile is the result of numerous layers of lava and debris from explosive eruptions, including ash, cinders, and volcanic bombs, that build up over time. The steep profile is possible because of the relatively high viscosity of the lava typically associated with stratovolcanoes, like Fuji. The high viscosity leads to thick sequences of lava flows near the eruptive vent that build the cone structure. Low-viscosity flows spread out over the landscape and build lower-profile shield volcanoes. But it’s when you think of the combination of lava and smoke that the magic happens… Here, let me show you...”

He opened his backpack and took out a notebook and a pencil.

[Daichi] “Why am I not surprised that you brought your notebook and pencils with you?”

[Kuroo] “I like to draw and write to explain things… it’s easier this way…”

[Daichi] “I bet it is, go ahead!”

[Kuroo] “Shut up… look at this, it’s super cool… the variability in the composition of volcanic gases is basically due to shallow processes, such as reequilibration in response to cooling and dilution by meteoric water, and interaction with fluids of associated hydrothermal systems. The most important buffer of the redox state of volcanic gases involves hydrogen sulfide and sulfur dioxide of the vapor phase. The concentrations of rapidly responding species, such as hydrogen gas and carbon monoxide, reflect redox control by this “gas buffer”. Species with slower kinetic responses, such as methane, are largely generated within the slow-moving hydrothermal systems associated with most active volcanic structures…”

And he kept talking and sketching for at least 40 minutes and 5 pages, about acids and reactions, electronegativity and bond polarities, thermodynamics and thermochemistry… with so much passion that made Daichi feel sincerely interested.

[Kuroo] “I told you it’s super cool…”

[Daichi] “I’m not sure if I got everything… but yes, it is cool… confusing… but cool… I can’t follow your brain, Tetsurou… but I’ll try...”

[Kuroo] “Bulshit! You got it faster than my classmates, believe me!”

[Daichi] “You’re a good teacher… I think I will accept your offer to help me with statistics…”

[Kuroo] “Finally!! Here…”

He turned the page of his notebook and started to write again.

[Daichi] “Not now, Tetsurou! We can do that at home during the week…”

[Kuroo] “Oh… sure…”

[Daichi] “It’s getting late… how far are we from home? I lost count…”

[Kuroo] “Oh don’t worry, we came here through the longest way… taking the shortest way now, we’ll be home in a little bit over an hour and a half.”

[Daichi] “Really? But that means we’re not going to take that road by the beach?”

[Kuroo] “Would you like to?”

[Daichi] “Is it too much? I mean… can you imagine that road at night? But it’s ok… you’re right… let’s take the shorter road…”

[Kuroo] “I want to wait for the sunset here at the lake, we would get home past 10, it’s all right with me, what about you?”

[Daichi] “Really? Isn’t it too late? What about your professor?

[Kuroo] “My first class tomorrow morning is with him, we agreed that I’m going to return the bike then.”

[Daichi] “Aren’t you tired?” 

[Kuroo] “One day you’re going to kill me, Sawamura… but not today… let’s go back through the beach then…”

Daichi leaned back in his elbows and smiled looking at the sky.

[Daichi] “Great!”

And on the lakeshore, they waited for the sunset behind Fuji.

…

It was past 11 when they arrived at home. They quickly stopped at the beach because the moon was too insane to not be watched that night, and then for a burger when they got to Tokyo.

When they finally entered the apartment all the exhaustion of the day fell on them and they threw themselves on the sofa.

[Kuroo] “Okay… now I’m tired! I need a shower and bed…”

[Daichi] “Odds!”

[Kuroo] “Once, twice, three – shoot!”

[Daichi] “You always lose!”

[Kuroo] “No I don’t, better of three! I call odds!”

[Daichi] “Once, twice, three – shoot!”

[Kuroo] “How do you do that? Damn it…”

[Daichi] “The shower is mine! I won’t take long, I promise.”

He stopped by the bathroom door.

[Daichi] “Hey Tetsurou, can I ask you one last favor?”

[Kuroo] “Please don’t ask me to rub your back on the shower… not today… I'm so tired... that’s not fair…”

[Daichi] “Shut up, idiot… forget it.”

[Kuroo] “We never know… Go ahead, what is it?”

[Daichi] “Could you give me a ride to my building tomorrow before going to your class?”

[Kuroo] “You want to show off, don't you?”

Daichi smiled.

[Daichi] “Oh yes!”

[Kuroo] “Of course I’ll give you a ride!”

Under the shower, while the water darkened his hair and trickled down his back, Daichi knew that he would never get that day out of his mind. His eyes fell closed over and over, each time showing him the images of that day like photographs. His body was tired but his mind was renewed. And without noticing, he was singing and dancing.

_I wanna taste love and pain_

_Wanna feel pride and shame_

_I don't wanna take my time_

_Don't wanna waste one line_

_I wanna live better days_

_Never look back and say_

_Could have been me_

_It could have been me_

When he left the bathroom, Kuroo was completely shut down on the couch. He lightly touched his shoulder and whispered.

[Dachi] “Tetsurou… you can go take your shower now…”

Kuroo didn’t move. His breathing was deep and calm. 

Daichi went to his bedroom and took his pillow and duvet. He tried to adjust him as best as he could on the sofa, then covered him gently.

[Daichi] “How are you going to wake up early tomorrow for your class, you crazy cat? I’ll set up my alarm earlier tomorrow to make breakfast… sleep well, Tetsurou...”

Daichi entered his room and saw the envelope on his desk. He had forgotten about it. It was a letter from the real estate agent with the apartments available for rent for the second semester. He had planned to visit some of them today. He took the envelope in his hand, threw it in the bottom of the drawer, and smiled.

[Daichi] “That's a problem for another day...”

He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling and recapping everything they did. Suddenly he jumped up running to the living room.

[Daichi] “Tetsurou, wake up, please, wake up, it’s important!”

Kuroo mumbled confused, barely opening his eyes.

[Kuroo] “...W-what is it?”

Daichi sat on the couch beside him.

[Daichi] “Are you awake? 

I didn’t say thank you, Tetsurou! 

Not even once today! 

Are you listening to me? 

Thank you for today, Tetsurou! 

Really… 

I… 

...thank you…”

Kuroo was sleeping again, with a smile on his face, a satisfied one.

[Daichi] “Okay… go back to sleep… I’ll say that again tomorrow… good night, Mr. Secret Smiles…”

And Daichi went back to bed with another song in his head.

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_

_And you use it only for me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day... every day... right, Daichi?
> 
> There are pictures from this trip in our [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kurodai_captain/). Please go there and check, they're amazing!
> 
> You can also listen to all the songs from the fic [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2AtImCkgIIepAp62b7nCof?si=UchxKI5RQKOqKZZOyurOBA)
> 
> We're close to the end... Please tell me what do you think is going to happen here... ;)
> 
> Thanks again [@Purple_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Mist/pseuds/Purple_Mist) for beta-reading.


	10. Chapter 10

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No, I don't wanna fall in love_

_With you_

_What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

_And I don't wanna fall in love_

  
  


Daichi was laying on his bed, phone on hand. No messages from Kuroo.

That wasn’t exactly how he thought he would feel after discovering he was liking someone. Not at all.

It was the first weekend they weren’t together in 12 weeks. And Kuroo was with someone else, probably in their apartment, too busy to look at his phone or think of Daichi.

His chest was so heavy that he thought he would never leave that bed again. But that feeling was shoved away with Rin and Rio sliding through his bedroom door and tiptoeing to his bed.

[Rin] _“Are you awake?”_

[Rio] _“Mom told us to not wake you up...”_

[Rin] _“But you’re awake now, right?”_

[Rio] “ _We were waiting outside your door.”_

[Rin] _“I heard you moving on your bed…”_

[Rio] _“You only move when you wake up…”_

Daichi controlled himself to not laugh and slowly stood up with his arms stretched forward, pretending to be a sleepwalker.

[Rio] _“Oh no… Daichi is a zombie now…”_

[Rin] _“Shhh… he’s not a zombie, he’s a sleepwalker… we can’t wake him up or he will die…”_

Rio put her hands over her mouth, scared. Daichi took a few steps around the room then turned towards them. He stopped in front of the twins and in a jump took each of them in one arm, making them both scream and laugh with excitement.

[Daichi] “Oh god… you’re getting heavier! Soon you’re going to be stronger than me…”

He carried them to the kitchen, where his father was making breakfast, his mother was setting the table with Kato, and Akira was studying to ACDC playing in the speakers. Daichi missed those Sundays mornings. A lot.

He sat beside Akira.

[Daichi] “What are you studying?”

[Akira] “Math test on Thursday, but I want to finish this today…”

[Daichi] “Want to take a break? I wanna show you something you’re gonna like.”

She closed her notebook and looked at him with interest. Daichi took his phone out and showed his picture with the Kawasaki motorcycle on cape Manazuru. Akira gasped.

[Akira] “Wow… that’s a pretty machine! What’s her name?”

Daichi rolled his eyes and kept showing the pictures to her.

[Daichi] “...her name is Kris…”

[Akira] “Hmm… and who is this?”

[Daichi] “That’s Tetsurou, my roommate…”

[Akira] “The one you hate?”

[Daichi] “I don’t hate him…”

[Akira] “Not anymore?”

[Daichi] “I never hated him, he just pissed me off all the time…”

[Akira] “Not anymore?”

[Daichi] “No… he still pisses me off…”

[Akira] “Hmm I like him… does he like ACDC?”

[Daichi] “How do you know that?!”

[Akira] “You were mumbling the lyrics while showing me the pictures…”

[Daichi] “No I wasn’t.”

[Akira] “Yes you were.”

[Daichi] “No I wasn’t.”

[Akira] “Yes you were… He’s my favorite now… He likes ACDC, drives motorcycles, pisses you off...”

Daichi sighed.

[Daichi] “I’ll talk to a lawyer… it has to be a way for him to adopt you…”

Akira pretended to be emotional and cry.

[Akira] “Are you planning a family already?!”

[Daichi] “Shut up...”

Daichi pushed her head away and turned back to the kitchen table.

[Akemi] “Come you two, breakfast’s ready…”

Every meal at Daichi’s house was always like that. Seven people around the table, talking, eating, and laughing. After breakfast, Daichi helped his father with the dishes then sat down with his mother.

[Akemi] “Come here, honey. Tell me about Tokyo. How are things going with your roommate? You told me you didn’t visit any apartments so far… I guess you guys are getting along?”

[Daichi] “Yeah… I guess we are…”

[Akemi] “Tell me about him…”

Daichi took a deep breath.

[Daichi] “He’s a nice guy… he reminds me of Akira… he’s super intelligent and skilled so he naturally draws everybody’s attention… but at the same time he’s shy so he hides himself behind jokes and pranks all the time, pretending that he’s not able to maintain a serious conversation about anything. He says he likes to talk about himself but he’s actually talking about this rebel joker character he created to avoid showing the true Tetsurou. The character Tetsurou pretends to be a cool confident guy while the real one is always worried about what others think about him… too worried, if you ask me… The character Tetsurou pretends to flirt with everyone, while the real one blushes with the smallest compliment… The character Tetsurou grins maliciously at everyone, while the real one has a secret smile he uses only when he feels safe… he has dozens of secret smiles, and if you pay attention, you can always find a new one... And it doesn’t take long to meet the real Tetsurou because he’s there all the time, taking care of the ones he loves, helping strangers to finish their assignments in the library, singing while he cooks, listening carefully when someone is talking to him, and making everything better when he’s near.”

[Akemi] “Wow… he sounds like a great guy…”

[Daichi] “Mom… there’s something… I want to tell you…”

Daichi lowered his eyes...

[Akemi] “There’s no need, honey… You just told me… you’re my son… I know you… you’re in love…”

Daichi felt a warm wave embracing his chest. His mother always made him feel that way. She always understood him. He smiled, embarrassed.

[Daichi] “I was actually about to tell you I’m gay…”

Her mother's chuckle was light and laced with a hum of amusement at the matter.

[Akemi] “Oh that too… I thought it was implicit…”

She held his hands over the table fondly.

[Akemi] “You know… that explains the brightness in your eyes and the shine in your smile when you arrived from Tokyo yesterday… I should have known… but something happened… what is it, honey? Why are you feeling so sad this morning?”

[Daichi] “I don’t know mom… I think I lost my chance… if I ever had one… he’s with somebody else now…”

[Akemi] “Oh I’m sorry Daichi… Did he turn you down?”

[Daichi] “No… I never told him…”

[Akemi] “Okay… let me tell you something important about love… Love is the feeling that brings up the best in us, in every situation… and in your case, that means courage, sincerity, positiveness, determination… I will be here to comfort you, like I always did, if, by any chance, Tetsurou doesn’t fall for you… but not before you try… think about it… it’s not fair… for both of you… he deserves to know how you feel about him and choose what he wants... “

[Daichi] “You sound like me talking to my friends…”

[Akemi] “No honey… you sound like me… you’re my best legacy… and I’m so proud of you…”

Daichi kissed her hands and laid his head over them.

[Daichi] “Thanks mom… I’ll do that… I don’t know how but I will…”

[Akemi] “That’s better… do you have a picture of him?”

[Daichi] “Mom!”

[Akemi] “Ohh c’mon I want to know how he looks like…”

[Daichi] “Yes I have…”

Daichi showed her the photos from their trip.

[Akemi] “He’s handsome!”

[Daichi] “Mom… please…”

[Akemi] “Where are these places?

[Daichi] “We went to Mount Fuji late in April… I was going through a tough week… and Tetsurou... ”

He was almost there.

[Daichi] “...and Tetsurou planned this trip… to cheer me up…”

And then it hit him.

[Akemi] “Daichi… honey… love is on the smallest…”

Daichi finished her sentence.

[Daichi] “...smallest acts... in the simple things… like preparing someone’s food… listening to a song… or even preparing surprises on a Sunday…”

His mother gave him a tender smile while he hid his face in her hands. At that moment, Rin and Rio entered the kitchen.

[Rio] “Dai… you promised you’d watch the movie with us…”

[Rin] “Yeah you **_swore_ **!”

Daichi looked at them with wide eyes.

[Daichi] “Did I **swear**? Oh… in that case we must go watch it now!”

They ran away to the living room screaming in excitement.

[Akemi] “Go... it’s your turn… we already watched it 10 times… I hope you like the songs… they will stick in your head forever… and... let me know if I can help you with anything ok?”

[Daichi] “Thanks, mom… I love you…”

Daichi joined the twins on the sofa and got distracted by Disney’s songs for the next few hours. Kato joined them too. He was the quietest of the four, but Daichi knew he missed him.

The whole movie was less than 2 hours, but they watched one of the songs at least 3 times after that. His mother was right. Those songs would be stuck on his head for a long time…

* * *

Spending Sunday mornings with his family at home is probably what Daichi missed most.

His train to Tokyo would leave at 4 pm, and before that, he went to Suga’s house to meet up with him and Asahi.

[Suga] “Hey loverboy…”

[Daichi] “Why am I still your friend?”

[Asahi] “Tell me about it…”

[Suga] “I know you love me and you can’t live without me… you can’t deny it..”

[Asahi] “How are you feeling today? Did Kuroo text you back?”

[Daichi] “Suga told you, huh? No… no reply… I was thinking… I don’t care if he’s with this guy..”

[Suga] “Liar…”

[Asahi] “Which guy?”

[Daichi] “There’s this guy from his chemistry lab who works at a cafe near the station… Tetsurou always talks about him… damn it… but it doesn’t matter… I don’t care… Let me finish Suga! Tetsurou is… he’s so… he is… I’ll not give up! That’s it! I’ll go back to Tokyo and learn how to make coffee for him every day, the best coffee ever! I’ll make him laugh… and I’ll tell him how amazing he is all the time… I’ll listen to those podcasts about science that he always talks about to ask him questions about it…I’ll accept every time he asks me to play video games with him... I’ll learn how to play guitar to play his favorite songs at evenings while he cooks… and that’s it! And if that's not enough to make him love me back… I’ll do more! Period!”

[Suga] “Do your plans include arriving in Tokyo on a white horse as well?”

[Daichi] “You can laugh, Suga… I don’t care… next time I come here, I’ll be with my handsome tall boyfriend and we’ll see who’ll laugh…”

[Suga] “Oh my god… you're such a simp, Daichi Sawamura! You’re already planning to bring him to meet your parents?”

[Daichi] “Yes I am, and yes I will!”

[Suga] “Now tell me you’re going to be together forever…”

[Daichi] “No… not forever… just one more day… every day…”

[Suga] “Ok… that’s it… I want Tetsurou’s phone number… I’ll give it to Oikawa, that guy is good! I want him to give some tips to my boyfriend as well…”

[Asahi] “I want that too! For myself!”

[Daichi] “Wait! Boyfriend? Didn’t you forget to tell me anything?”

[Suga] “C’mon Daichi… did you really think I would let him pass? No way… that king has now a queen, baby!”

[Daichi] “And you’re talking about me… tsc… Look, I don’t have too much time… and I need your help.”

[Suga] “I don’t think I can teach you how to play guitar in fifteen minutes, Daichi… sorry…”

[Daichi] “The guitar! Oh my god, Suga! You’re brilliant!!”

[Suga] “Am I?”

[Daichi] “I know what to do… Asahi, I need your help… could you… help me choose an outfit to wear today… I mean… nothing fancy just… you know…”

[Asahi] “Ohhh, I know exactly what you mean!! I’ll see what I can do with your closet… hmmm that jeans jacket you have, is it here or in Tokyo?”

[Daichi] “That one? I think it’s here… ok… give me a second…”

Daichi took his phone and called his mother.

_{Daichi} “Mom, I need a favor… Remember that friend of yours, from the music shop? Do you think you could ask him to meet up with me now? … Yes, before I go back to Tokyo… Yes, it’s about Tetsurou, mom… yes I will… really? Are you sure? … ok, thanks mom… ah mom, another thing, Asahi is going to pick up some clothes for me in my bedroom, ok? He’s going there now… ok… love you too… yes I’ll tell you everything later… bye mom...”_

[Daichi] “Ok! Suga, we’re going to the music shop, I’ll buy a guitar for Tetsurou! Asahi, you can choose whatever you want from my wardrobe! I will wear anything you choose for me, I trust you! Let’s go!”

And without them noticing, Daichi was running down the stairs singing.

_Futari dakara_

_Tobira akete_

_Tobi daseru no_

_Ima (ima)_

_Mou (mou)_

_Futari dakara_

[Asahi] “Is he singing…?”

[Suga] “Yeah, that Disney movie song…”

[Asahi] “Are you sure he’s going to be fine?”

[Suga] “I think so… I don’t know anymore… where the fuck is Kuroo?”

[Asahi] “What did Yaku say?”

[Suga] “Yaku didn’t answer me today…”

[Asahi] “Oh shit…”

[Suga] “I know… if that fucking cat screw up with Daichi I will kill him…”

[Asahi] “We will! But let’s go… Daichi is waiting…”

One hour later, Daichi was sitting on the train on his way back to Tokyo. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so nervous. But at the same time, he was feeling good! He looked at the guitar case resting on the bench beside him and smiled. Then he took a deep breath and checked his phone. _You can’t ignore me forever, Tetsurou… I’m going to get you..._

He chose a nice playlist to listen to during the trip and started to recap his plan. 

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like Heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last, love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_I love you, baby_

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you, baby_

_To warm the lonely night_

_I love you, baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

**_Oh, pretty baby_ **

**_Don't bring me down, I pray_ **

**_Oh, pretty baby_ **

**_Now that I've found you, stay_ **

**_And let me love you, baby_ **

**_Let me love you_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs were added to our [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/h3zihkc5z69i3vzc3e2px7hqh/playlist/2AtImCkgIIepAp62b7nCof?si=UchxKI5RQKOqKZZOyurOBA)!
> 
> The Disney movie is a surprise, I'll let you find out which one it is! (yes, I know it was released only in Nov 2013 but this is fanfiction so...)
> 
> I loved writing about Daichi's family... In my mind, Akira is a mini Kuroo and that's why she drove Daichi crazy since they were kids. Kato is a mini Daichi who took all the responsibilities as the "older brother" since Daichi moved (even though he's only 10). And Rio and Rin are those kinds of twins who do everything together all the time, saying sentences at the same time or completing each other phrases like they were one.
> 
> And Daichi in love... yes... that's him... a dumbass simp... madly and foolishly in love...
> 
> The next chapter will be probably the last one... if you have any questions/comments/concerns... this is your chance...
> 
> I would love to hear what you people think about the whole story so far...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

_{Daichi} “Suga, I need your help!”_

_{Suga} “Daichi! What happened? Where are you?!”_

_{Daichi} “I can’t go in, Suga… I’m standing here... outside my door…”_

_{Suga} “What happened? Did you lose your keys?”_

_{Daichi} “No, Suga!! I didn’t lose my keys! I’m fucking panicking! Why did you guys let me do this?! I’m all dressed up with a guitar in one hand, a bouquet in the other and Tetsurou is behind this door… probably with someone!! What am I doing!?”_

_{Suga} “A bouquet?”_

_{Daihi} “Fuck you Suga! You’re not helping…. There was this lady in the station selling flowers… deep red ones… I’m feeling so stupid… how am I supposed to enter the apartment like this!? What if that guy is here? Oh my god Suga… I’m going back to Sendai… I’ll quit the University… I’ll never come back...”_

_{Suga} “Ok, ok, ok… calm down… breathe… breathe… one more time… good… good… now let’s put this together… you… dressed like that… with a guitar in one hand… a red bouquet in the other… c’mon… you’re gonna open this door and let Kuroo’s eyes tell you what to do… I bet you he will send that guy away in a second! And if he doesn’t, please feel free to come back with this bouquet cause I would dump Oikawa for this!”_

_{Daichi} “Suga… I don’t think I can do this… I can’t see him with someone… I’ll look like an idiot!”_

_{Suga} “Daichi… you don’t even know if he’s with someone or not… maybe he’s not even at home…”_

_{Daichi} “But what if he is?”_

_{Suga} “We’ve talked about it, remember? If, by any chance, he’s with someone, you will keep your head up… greet both of them… go to your room and wait… if they ask what is all of this, you’ll say that you’ll explain later… then… when you’re alone with him… you’ll do your job! Easy!”_

_{Daichi} “This is anything but easy, Suga... “_

_{Suga} “Daichi! Remember everything you told us about him! Think about those golden eyes... secret smiles… large shoulders... defined abs…”_

_{Daichi} “Suga!”_

_{Suga} “I’m serious! You told us he was worth the shot, remember? In fact, you said he was worth a lot of things! Focus on that!! Go for it!”_

_{Daichi} “Oh my god I can’t believe I’m going to do this…”_

_{Suga} “Of course you will! You’re Captain Dreamy!”_

_{Daichi} Could you please stop calling me that?”_

_{Suga} “I could, but I won’t… I’ve never met someone more determined than you, Daichi, you can do anything you want because you ARE Captain Dreamy and I’m very proud to be your best friend!”_

_{Daichi} “Suga…”_

_{Suga} “Now go get that pretty-cat-ass to yourself and kick that barista's ass out of your lives, not necessarily in that order…”_

_{Daichi} “Thanks, Suga…”_

_{Suga} “Oikawa’s telling you to ruffle your hair the way Asahi did before you left because he knows you must have got it back again.”_

_{Daichi} “Oikawa is with you?”_

_{Oikawa} “I’m here Dai-chan! Cheering for you!”_

_{Daichi} “Am I on speaker?”_

_{Suga} “Of course not, we’re just veeery close to each other… Go, Daichi! And call us later...”_

_{Daichi} “Ok… thanks again, Suga… and Oikawa… here I go…”_

_{Oikawa} “We love youuu…”_

Opening the doorknob had never been so hard, but Daichi decided to do that at once, like ripping off a band-aid. The sound of the door scraping the floor echoed in the apartment. There was no one in the living room nor in the kitchen. No music coming from Tetsurou’s room. _‘He’s not home?’_

He rested his bag on the couch and moved to the corridor, with the guitar and roses still in hand.

Kuroo’s door was slightly opened. He was definitely not at home but Daichi was feeling anxious. Something was wrong. He frowned and gently knocked on the door.

[Daichi] “Tetsurou? Are you there?”

No reply, as expected, so Daichi slowly pushed the door, tilting his head to look inside. And then he saw it.

The room was empty. No books on the shelves, no notebooks, pencils or pens on the writing desk, no mattress on the bed. Nothing.

For a moment, Daichi looked back to the apartment to be sure he was in the right place. Yes, that was their apartment. And Kuroo wasn’t there anymore.

* * *

That empty room was surrounding Daichi like a suffocating hug. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, but at the same time his muscles weren't responding, so he just stood there. Guitar and roses in hands… Alone and hopeless. 

Suddenly he got out of the room, let the guitar and flowers in the middle of the living room, and ran to the kitchen. He opened the cabinets over the counter. It was like he was looking for signs that Kuroo really was there once, for real, not like a figment of his imagination.

The coffee. Kuroo’s coffee was still there. He left coffee for him.

Daichi turned his back to the counter and slowly slid down until he was seated on the floor with his hands on his head and eyes closed. 

_‘Where are you, Tetsurou? What happened? Why did you leave? Where are you?’_

He picked up his phone and hit the dial button, calling Kuroo. The phone rang until it went to voicemail. Daichi squeezed the coffee packaging in his hand and threw it violently against the wall, spilling coffee beans everywhere.

It was at that moment that he noticed an envelope resting on a mug at the kitchen table. He stood up.

“ **_Sawamura_ **”

Daichi recognized Kuroo’s handwriting. Without taking his eyes off the envelope, he pulled the chair and slowly sat down. Carefully, he took it into his hands, like he was holding a bomb or something. The smell of the coffee beans spread on the floor accelerating even more his heartbeats.

**_Sawamura,_ **

**_I have no idea how to tell you this so I’m going to start right away._**

**_I love you. I always did. And that’s why I’m leaving._ **

**_I’m sorry I involved you in all this, Sawamura. I wasn’t being honest with you. That was our first rule and I broke it... Since the first day, all I did was try to convince you to notice me, to like me, to stay forever..._**

**_I knew you would never accept moving here if you knew… so I hid it, the best I could, I guess…_ **

**_The truth is I knew you would leave the apartment at the end of this term, we’ve agreed to that, and you don’t break rules… But even knowing that… deep inside I still had hope… that you could change your mind maybe… so I kept going… lying to myself..._ **

**_Then the real estate letters started to come, I saw when you tried to hide those letters from me… and not even that was enough for me to wake up…_ **

**_But it was when I found myself without you here this weekend that I realized how I’m not prepared for that… how much I fooled myself… how far I let myself go… how screwed I was..._ **

**_In the early hours, I tried to deceive myself again by saying that it was less than two months away and it would be harmless to wait a little longer. But as the hours passed by, your absence here became suffocating. And I knew I had to put an end to that right now._ **

**_I’m sorry to pull you into this, Sawamura. I messed everything up, this is MY problem and I’m going to fix it. Don’t worry. I know you… I know you will try to take responsibility for this, but don’t do that. You did nothing wrong, you never did. I was the one who messed up, okay?_ **

**_Please take your time and organize your move as you were going to before. There’s no rush at all. I’m sorry I won't be able to help you with this… I just can’t… I’ll come back and look for another roommate later. But right now… I need time to heal the wounds that I inflicted on myself… remember that song? “I know I’ll be alright, but I’m not tonight?” something like that…_ **

**_I saw your texts… I didn’t open them… Forgive me, ok? I don’t want to lose your friendship. And I won’t… if you allow me to… but for now… I’m going to avoid you just a little bit… and I’m telling you this because I promised myself that I would never hide anything from you again. And I hope soon everything’s going to be alright._ **

**_Thanks for everything, Sawamura. Everything._ **

**_See you._ **

**_Kuroo Tetsurou_ **

**_(PS: I left coffee for you.)_ **

  
  


Daichi reread the letter at least 3 times, and the second line more than 10. 

His feelings were rushing up and down like a rollercoaster. 

The words _‘I love you’_ followed by all the memories of them in that same kitchen.

The words ' _I’m leaving'_ followed by the vision of that empty room.

It was up to him to decide what to do now. And if he was determined before, right now, after knowing Kuroo liked him and more than that, knowing Kuroo was hurt, there was no doubt anymore. 

He was about to leave the apartment when he stopped and came back to pick the guitar and the bouquet. They were like the sword and shield that complete his armor now. He felt incomplete without them in his hands.

Walking on the street he started to make calls.

_*phone ringing tune*_

_{Kenma} “...hi…”_

_{Daichi} “Is he with you?”_

_{Kenma} “No…”_

_{Daichi} “Are you going to tell me where he is?”_

_{Kenma} “No…”_

_{Daichi} “Thanks!”_

_*hangs up*_

  
  


_*phone ringing tune*_

_{Yaku} “Hi Sawa-”_

_{Daichi} “Is he with you?”_

_{Yaku} “Oh hi Sawamura… who’s with me?”_

_{Daichi} “Is he with you?”_

_{Yaku} “Hmm no…”_

_{Daichi} “Where is he?”_

_{Yaku} “Look… you know I can’t tell you… he asked me to…”_

_{Daichi} “Yaku, I’m on my way to your house right now, I’ll be there in 10 minutes and after that you’re going to be here on the street with me, looking for him at every single house until I find him. Hmm it looks like it’s going to rain… you better pick up an umbrella, I’m coming!”_

_{Yaku} “Sawamura… wait…”_

_{Daichi} “Nine minutes. See you soon, Yaku.”_

_{Yaku} “He’s with Bokuto and Ushijima.”_

_{Daichi} “Wise choice, Yaku. Thank you.”_

_*hangs up*_

On his way to the University dorms building, he passed by the coffee shop near the station where that guy works. He couldn’t help but narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _‘Hmpf’_

* * *

Daichi stopped in front of Bokuto and Uhijima’s unit. He straightened his hair and knocked on the door.

Bokuto opened it, with the chain door guard locked. He looked at Daichi from the narrow gap and couldn’t help but gasp. 

[Bokuto] “Wow.. H-hi Sawamura!”

[Daichi] “Hi Bokuto, can I please talk to Tetsurou?”

Bokuto was staring at Daichi's clothes, guitar, and roses.

[Bokuto] “Hmm… Kuroo? H-he’s not… Kuroo? W-well… he’s…”

[Daichi] “Let me in, Bokuto.”

[Bokuto] “I can’t…”

[Daichi] “Look, I know you’re only trying to protect your friend, but if you don’t let me pass I swear to god that I'll breach this door with a kick and pass over you.”

Bokuto laughed nervously.

[Bokuto] “...err… w-which Kuroo?…”

Daichi took a step back and Bokuto immediately opened the door, taking a step back and pointing inside.

[Bokuto] “He’s in my bedroom. Second door on the left... Right! Second door on the right.”

[Akaashi] “Left, Bokuto-san.”

In the room, Akaashi was reading in an armchair and Ushijima was drinking tea and watching something on his phone seated on the sofa.

Daichi crossed the room towards Bokuto's room.

[Daichi] “Thanks, Bokuto. Hi guys.”

Ushijima raised his eyes and choked on the tea.

[Akaashi] “Good luck, Sawamura-san.”

Daichi nodded and stopped in front of the closed door. He gently knocked.

[Daichi] “Tetsurou? We need to… I need to talk to you…”

[Daichi] “Please, open the door..”

It was a small apartment with a living room and kitchen combined in one single space at one side and 3 doors on the other, and he knew the other guys were right behind him, but he had no choice, he wouldn’t stop now.

[Daichi] “Ok then… You can’t stop me from talking…”

He sighed deeply and slowly. His face was almost touching the door.

[Daichi] “Okay… from the start… I went home this weekend, for the first time since I moved here... and everything I did since I left Tokyo was to think about you.

I met Asahi and Suga at lunch and all I did was tell them about you and me, and our things at the apartment, and how you make everything look perfect…

...then I ate a Mackerel at my favorite restaurant in Sendai for the first time in my life… and it was delicious… but you weren't there to taste it and comment how good it was and then how your grilled recipe is better…. Because I honestly think it is… 

...then we went to Karasuno gym… I have 3 years full of memories of that place and the first thing I remembered when I went back there was that was the place we met for the first time… 

...then I blocked Kageyama and Hinata’s fast attack… and you were not there to see it… it was amazing but I turned back to see your face cheering with me and I didn’t find you… then I tried to memorize every movement of the play to tell you with details when I got home…

...then I went to Suga’s party with all my friends… I missed them so much… I was feeling so happy… And suddenly I noticed that I wanted to tell you how I was feeling… I wished you were there to share my happiness and my friends with you… 

...and then Suga and Oikawa danced together and I wanted to tell you everything Suga said about the guy since the first day he called him Mr. Refreshing… and how hard Oikawa is falling for him right now… 

...but you didn’t answer me… none of my messages… and I started to worry about you…

...and they teased me saying you were with someone… and I thought they were right… of course they were right… how could a guy like you be alone? 

...and then I started to imagine who was with you… and I remembered every person you’ve talked about since we’ve met… and I thought that you could be with any one of them… except me… 

...then I remembered that friend of yours, from your chem lab that works in the cafe near the station… and how you talk about him… because he’s smart and funny… and I was certain that you were together… and suddenly I couldn’t remember when was the last time I felt so sad in my life… and at that moment I was sure I would never come back to Tokyo because I knew I couldn’t handle seeing you with him… and I felt miserable… 

...and then the guys tried to cheer me up… and I found out that Iwaizumi had a crush on me since ever… and he told me I was amazing, and you’d be stupid if you didn’t like me because I was Captain Dreamy… but it didn’t matter… I wanted you and I thought you’d never want me… 

...then… after a terrible night in my bed, trying to sleep while I imagined you with that chem nerd in our apartment, I woke up early with Akira listening to ACDC in the kitchen… 

...and I showed her pictures of Tokyo… and I found our pictures from Lake Kawaguchiko… and I felt so stupid for not telling you how amazing you are at that day… 

I’m sorry, Tetsurou… I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that… Please, please forgive me...

Everything you did... it worked, you dumbass… It worked so well… it worked hard! It worked better than any experiment you’ve ever made in your labs. 

You did it… you made me notice you… everyday... you made me like you… everyday... you made me want to stay forever… everyday…

Please, tell me it’s not too late… I know it’s not, right? 

Tetsurou…

You never gave up on anything in your life… Am I going to be the first one?”

  
  


In the end, Daichi was resting his forehead on the cold wood of the door. There were absolutely no sounds coming from the other side. He raised his head, took a deep breath, and turned around, defeated.

The other three guys were seated on the sofa, staring at him. Bokuto was eating popcorn with tears in his eyes. Daichi looked at him _‘Seriously?’_

He immediately passed the popcorn to Ushijima and swallowed hard.

Daichi turned towards the front door and prepared to leave when he heard a door opening behind him. It was his time to swallow hard, and he froze.

[Kuroo] “...Daichi?”

He slowly turned back. 

[Daichi] “Tetsu…”

Kuroo was shocked, staring at Daichi.

[Kuroo] “WOW… you... you look amazing…”

[Daichi] “...you look terrible…”

They both grinned.

[Kuroo] “These are Bokuto’s clothes… I… I didn’t unpack yet…”

[Daichi] “Good… that’s… good…”

[Kuroo] “What’s all of this?”

He was looking at the roses and the guitar. Daichi opened his arms.

[Daichi] “It’s all yours.”

Kuroo tried to hold a smile.

[Kuroo] “Is it ALL mine?”

Daichi held his smile back too.

[Daichi] “It’s ALL yours. But I’m going to give you all of this later... after you take a shower and change your clothes… There’s no need to unpack, just wear something different than Bokuto’s pajamas because I’m going to take you out tonight.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something but Daichi continued.

[Daichi] “You’re old school, right? It has to be dinner. Go there, I’ll sit here and eat some popcorn while I wait.”

For the first time, Kuroo realized that they had an audience watching them. He blushed hard and hid his face with his hands.

[Kuroo] “I won’t take long, I promise!”

Daichi sat between Bokuto and Ushijima on the couch.

[Bokuto] “And that, ladies and gentlemen, it’s how Captain Dreamy does!”

He looked at Bokuto, who froze and pointed at Ushijima. Ushijima looked down, avoiding Daichi’s eyes.

[Bokuto] “He told me that… but he’s over it now, don’t worry…”

Daichi laughed. He took the popcorn bucket from Ushijima’s hands, with a large smile on his face.

[Daichi] “You’re right, Bokuto. That’s how Captain Dreamy does it!”

And they could hear Kuroo’s speakers playing in the bathroom.

_I was so lost, didn't know what to do with myself_

_I was my own worst enemy_

_I was lost and know I needed help_

_Then you came along and saw the state I was in_

_You picked me up when I was down_

_Showed me how to live again_

_I say thank you for pulling me through_

_I'm a lucky man_

_I didn't know what life was, but now I understand_

_This is precious love, precious love_

_No, I can't let it go_

_This is precious love and it's teaching me_

_Everything I need to know_

_This is precious love, oh, it's precious love_

_No, I can't get enough_

_Oh, I'm down on my knees begging you, please_

_Give me some more of that stuff_

  
  


* * *

Right before they left, the audience was still there. Ushijima and Akaashi were quiet, but Bokuto… he was like walking from side to side, asking questions, adjusting Kuroo’s jacket sleeve, suggesting places… he was… excited…

[Akaashi] “Bokuto-san, please sit.”

Bokuto sat beside Akaashi on the sofa and held his hands with an expression of ' _Look at them, Agkaaxshi… I’m emotional!!_ ’

[Daichi] “Are you ready?”

[Kuroo] “Yes!”

[Daichi] “See you guys.”

[Kuroo] “Seeya... Thanks, guys… for everything…”

[Bokuto] “I don't want you to come home lateeeee…”

Kuroo was already outside the apartment, Daichi was about to close the door but he stopped and turned back.

[Daichi] “He’s not coming back, Bokuto… We’ll come here tomorrow to pick up his things.”

[Bokuto] “But his mattress is here…”

Daichi grinned and raised an eyebrow maliciously at them, closing the door behind him.

[Daichi] “I know!”

When they got to the street, they held hands and walked to the restaurant.

[Kuroo] “Daichi, can I ask you something?”

[Daichi] “Anything.”

[Kuroo] “Who is Iwaizumi?”

Daichi laughed.

[Daichi] “We can talk about it tomorrow morning…during the breakfast at that coffee shop near the station…”

Now it was Kuroo who laughed.

[Kuroo] “Give Tsukuru a break… nothing happened between us, never...”

Daichi played the fool.

[Daichi] “I don’t know what you are talking about…”

[Kuroo] “Daichi, we’re leaving the Uni dorms holding hands, with a guitar in your hand and a red roses bouquet on mine… By tomorrow morning the whole university will know we’re together…”

[Daichi] We’re out of coffee at home, it’s just that…”

[Kuroo] “How? I left a full pack in the apartment…”

[Daichi] “Hmmm let’s say the coffee packaging accidentally exploded against the kitchen wall…”

[Kuroo] “Ohh… It was that bad, huh? … I’m sorry…”

[Daichi] “Don’t be…”

Daichi smiled fondly at him.

[Daichi] “Pick up your earphones and choose a song for us to hear on the way, Tetsurou...”

And that was the scene, two guys, fingers intertwined, a guitar on the left hand of the shorter one, and a red roses bouquet wrapped in brown paper on the right hand of the taller one. Sharing an earphone and walking in the night. 

_It's the way you're smiling at me_

_It's in the way you hold my hand_

_It's the way I've watched you change me_

_From a boy into a man_

_It's a million things about you_

_And I don't know what it is_

_I have never known a love like this_

* * *

❤THE END❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end...
> 
> Thank you so much for your reading! I strongly suggest you listen to this chapter's songs ... they're already in the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/h3zihkc5z69i3vzc3e2px7hqh/playlist/2AtImCkgIIepAp62b7nCof?si=UchxKI5RQKOqKZZOyurOBA).
> 
> I started to write these fics to improve my English as a second language (I'm a Portuguese native speaker), and regardless of this improvement (or not), writing Kuroo and Daichi's stories has been keeping me sane during these crazy days of lockdown (stay safe ❤). Finding this community (Haikyuu! and AO3) was fundamental in this process.  
> Because of that, I would love to read your feedback and what you thought about the fic. 
> 
> Yes, there will be an epilogue for this story, I'll probably post it next week. (there are some important things to happen yet...)
> 
> Yes, I already have an idea for the next fic on my mind and I'll start to work on it soon. (Yes, about Kuroo and Daichi, I'm not done with them yet, and I don't know if I'll ever be)
> 
> Thank you so much!!


	12. Epilogue

At the end of that term, due to his exceptional performance not only in academics but also in his extracurricular activities, and based on the letters of recommendation from more than 3 professors from the sciences department, Kuroo won a full-ride scholarship from the University.

He didn’t want to make a big deal of it, but Daichi was too proud of his boyfriend to let that pass in the blank. So, he allowed himself to prepare a little surprise party at their apartment with their close friends and a cake with the inscriptions: 

_“To: Our favorite Nerd._

_Congratulations”_

Yaku was the one responsible to distract him while Daichi prepared everything at the apartment.

[Kuroo] “Thanks for the ice cream, Yaku… are you sure you don’t want to stay a little? It’s early, Daichi is probably taking a nap at this time… and I have nothing to do…”

[Yaku] “Nice as always… okay… but I won’t stay long. Just let me text my mom.”

_[Yaku 6:34 pm: We’re going up the stairs! I’m not surprised you’re winning… he’s the easiest person to surprise ever! How did such a dumb person win a full-ride scholarship? Gezz”]_

_[Daichi 6:34 pm: I know, right?! Thanks, Yaku, we’re ready!”]_

Kuroo opened the door and jumped with his friends yelling: “SURPRISE!!”. A big hand made banner crossing the living room:

**_“Congrats on the scholarship, you nerd!”_ **

[Kuroo] “Ohhh noooo….”

Daichi came to him with arms wide open and a victorious smile.

[Daichi] “Surprise, babe…”

[Kuroo] “Ohh, that’s not fair… that doesn’t count…”

[Daichi] “How could that not count, babe? You literally jumped when you opened the door…”

[Kenma] “That’s true, Kuro… it’s Daichi’s point.”

[Kuroo] “Kenma?! How did you convince Kenma to come?”

[Daichi] “You know… you’re right, that should count as a separate surprise, right? I double scored today!”

[Kuroo] “Noooooo! That’s totally against the rules! C’mon…”

They started this “surprises” competition right after their first date. With today’s point, Daichi was winning by 4x2.

Bokuto brought a beer to Kuroo. It was, according to them, the last time they paid for a beer at the University, from then on, Kuroo would have to patronize them.

[Bokuto] “Don’t worry, bro… I was surprised too… no one told me about it…”

* * *

Two months later, with the proximity of Kuroo’s birthday, both of them were acting suspicious all the time.

[Kuroo] “I know you’re planning something…If I discover it first it won’t count as a surprise, right?”

[Daichi] “I’m not planning anything… it’s your birthday, that would be too obvious....”

[Kuroo] “That’s what you want me to believe, but I’m not naive, I’m watching you, Pumpkin!”

* * *

November 17th was a Sunday that year. Daichi knew that if he wanted to surprise Kuroo he would have to wake up earlier than him.

Daichi took the guitar and sat beside Kuroo in his bed. 

He gently started fingerpicking a melody on the strings. It didn’t take long for Kuroo to slowly open his eyes and smile at him. Daichi didn’t stop playing.

[Daichi] “Morning, babe… happy birthday!” 

[Kuroo] “Hmm… are you gonna sign to me? Please?”

[Daichi] “Just one…”

[Kuroo] “I know this song…”

[Daichi] “I’m still learning this one…”

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh, can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heartaches_

_With every step you take_

[Kuroo] “I love the way you change the songs…”

[Daichi] “I don’t change them, it’s called arrange…”

[Kuroo] “Hmm I love the way you _arrange_ the songs… and teach me new terms… and lay down over me in the morning before breakfast… and let me slide my hands in your back…”

Kuroo was rubbing his face and body against Daichi’s like a cat.

[Daichi] “Stop that! We have to go, breakfast's ready…”

[Kuroo] “Hmm we can eat later… I’ll be hungrier if you come here…”

[Daichi] “I bet you would, but I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t leave your dad waiting that long…”

Kuroo jumped up out of bed.

[Kuroo] “My dad?”

[Daichi] “He’s making breakfast… Come! We have a surprise for you!”

[Kuroo] “Wait, we?? Since when you are “we”?”

Daichi kissed him and left the room.

[Daichi] “Come!”

* * *

When Kuroo entered the kitchen, Daichi was setting the table and his father was finishing the omelet. Even if Daichi didn’t tell him his dad was there, Kuroo would know just by the smell of the miso soup. Only his father’s miso soup smells like that. 

[Kuroo] “Dad! What a surprise!”

[Haruki] “I’ve been preparing breakfast for you on your birthday for 19 years, I am not willing to stop just yet ...”

Kuroo hugged his father from the back and kissed his cheeks.

[Kuroo] “I’m glad you aren’t!”

[Haruki] “Happy birthday, son! And this is not your surprise yet…”

He looked at Daichi and they both grinned.

[Kuroo] “So you’re a team now? Are we allowed to gather allies? Good to know…”

Since he took Daichi to meet his family in the middle of the year, they got along right away. Kuroo was so nervous about how his dad would react but in the end, everything was smooth and natural, as it was supposed to be. And now, having breakfast with them on his birthday... Kuroo felt happier than ever.

They finished breakfast faster than Kuroo wished and in the blink of an eye, his father was already leaving. It is true that he had plans for the day, but he wished he could spend more time with his father sometimes.

[Haruki] “So… should we tell him the surprise, Sawamura?”

[Daichi] “Yeah, I mean… do you want to go first?”

[Haruki] “I don’t know… both of them are pretty obvious… should we give him the presents together maybe?”

[Daichi] “That’s actually a good idea!”

Kuroo was pretending to be angry with that complicity between them. 

[Kuroo] “A birthday gift can’t be classified as a surprise since IT'S my birthday and everybody receives birthday gifts on their birthdays…”

[Haruki] “Nice try, son… but this is definitely going to be a score for Sawamura… and myself… but I’m giving up my point to him…”

[Daichi] "What about this? IF you don't drop your jaw when you see your gift, I quit my point, okay?"

They put Kuroo seated on the couch and left two boxes on the coffee table in front of him. 

[Haruki] “The smallest one is from me… the bigger one is from Sawamura…”

He opened both of them almost at the same time. A redhead key and a helmet… He grinned nervously at them… 

[Kuroo] “What is this?”

[Daichi] “Look at the window… it’s parked on the other side of the street…”

[Kuroo] “No way!”

Kuroo ran to the window and his jaw dropped. A red Kawasaki Ninja 300. That was his present.

[Haruki] “You did a great job this year at the University, son… I’m so proud of you! I’m glad Sawamura helped me to find the perfect gift for you! I love you!”

It was hard to decide who had the biggest smile at that time. The surprise was a success.

* * *

After checking the motorcycle and several rounds of hugs they said goodbye to Kuroo’s father.

[Daichi] “So… did you like it?”

[Kuroo] “Of course I liked it!!! I hope you have a helmet too, right? I want to go for a ride right now!”

[Daichi] “What do you think? I chose mine before yours…”

[Kuroo] “Excellent!”

Kuroo checked his phone.

[Kuroo] “Let’s change these clothes! Kato-san and Kimiko-san will arrive anytime!”

[Daichi] “You’re kidding!”

[Kuroo] “Surprise!!”

[Daichi] “You…”

[Kuroo] “I told Kato it would be my birthday this Sunday so we agreed to take the day off for a riding trip! They were planning to come here since we’ve met!”

[Daichi] “But…”

[Kuroo] “Sorry, pumpkin… This is MY surprise to you… we’re still tied…”

[Daichi] “Hold on a second! How could you call them for a ride if you didn’t know about the motorcycle?!”

Kuroo was pressing his lips trying not to laugh.

[Daichi] “Did your father betray me?!”

[Kuroo] “NO! Never! My father is completely on your side… I admit I lost him to you… and he's awesome with surprises, he’d never tell me anything…”

[Daichi] “So… h-how… who?”

[Kuroo] “...but obachan on the other side… I mean… I’m her little boy… you will never turn her to your side… But she didn’t mean to spoil the surprise… she was just so happy to tell me…”

[Daichi] “That’s not fair…”

Kuroo held Daichi by his neck and kissed him affectionately.

[Kuroo] “I loved the surprise!! Honestly!! But now it’s my turn! We’re going to take the same route we took in April… they say those landscapes are even more astonishing in Autumn… but this time… you’re going to hold me tight the whole trip and I’m going to kiss you at every stop…”

And so it was.

* * *

Neither of them tried to plan any surprises for Christmas night. After months of this game, the level of competition was getting higher and higher.

On the eve of Daichi's birthday, they were tied again. 7 x 7. And they both had less than 24 hours to finish the year in the lead.

Kuroo was confident this time. 

They had gone to Sendai to celebrate the New Year and Daichi’s birthday there. They were on Daichi’s territory. There was nothing Kuroo could do to surprise him there. Right?

The day was perfect. They had lunch with Daichi’s family, Suga and Asahi. At the end of the meal, his mother brought a birthday cake with 19 candles and they all sang happy birthday to him. 

Akira gave him a black ACDC tee. The same one Kuroo has. They both winked at each other when Daichi opened the gift. 

* * *

After sunset, Kuroo and Daichi decided to take a walk in the cold night. Just the two of them.

[Daichi] “Where do you wanna go? There’s not too much to show you here… I truly believe you already know the whole town…”

[Kuroo] “If it was my birthday I would ask you to take me to Karasuno, I always wanted to make out with you in that empty gym… in the night... after training…”

[Daichi] “Oh my god… don’t say that! Haha!”

[Kuroo] “Own c’mon…I bet there will not even be a night watcher there today...” 

[Daichi] “No.”

[Kuroo] “Ok… we don’t have to do anything illegal… let’s just walk there… it was the place we first saw each other… please…”

[Daichi] “We can go there, but it’s going to be closed…”

[Kuroo] “I don’t care… let’s go!”

The school at night was completely different from the memories Daichi had from the place. They walked in silence to the gym, like they were two outlaws looking for a hideout. They stopped in front of the gym’s door. Kuroo looked at Daichi with one eyebrow raised and a malicious grin. Daichi whispered to him.

[Daichi] “ _No. I said we’re not going to do that!_ ”

[Kuroo] “ _Pleaaaaaseeeeeee_ …”

[Daichi] “ _No_.”

[Kuroo] “ _Pleaseeeeeee_ …”

[Daichi] “ _No_.”

And then they heard a deep voice behind them.

“Could you explain what the hell are you doing here, Sawamura?”

They turned back to see Ukai standing there, hands on his hips and a cigarette on his mouth.

[Daichi] “Coach!?”

[Ukai] “I’m not your coach anymore. What are you doing here at this time on new year’s eve, Sawamura?”

[Daichi] “W-well... I w-was just… w-we were…”

[Ukai] “Oh fuck, I’m freezing here! Get inside, hurry up, you two are going to explain to me what the hell you were planning… I can’t believe this…”

Ukai opened the gym and pushed them both inside. Suddenly, all the lights turned on and Daichi could hear a loud “SURPRISE” coming from a small crowd that was there.

Ukai put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

[Ukai] “Happy Birthday, Sawamura, we missed you here!”

And then all his friends were over him with hugs and cheers. Everybody was there, even Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, everyone. It was amazing.

A couple of minutes later he found Kuroo again, grinning proudly at him.

[Daichi] “That was a good one!”

[Kuroo] “I know, right? And it was a hard one too…”

[Daichi] “I can imagine!! I love it, thanks Tetsu.”

[Kuroo] “A huge birthday party, everybody loves you, you deserve that! And… I think I deserve to finish the year in the lead too… I worked hard…”

Daichi looked at him, frowning and trying to hold back a laugh…

[Kuroo] “What?? Why are you looking at me like this? What is it, Daichi??”

At this moment Suga came to them and tapped Daichi’s shoulder.

[Suga] “Everything is ready.”

[Daichi] “Thanks, Suga…”

Kuroo wasn’t understanding a thing.

[Kuroo] “What is ready? What’s happening?? No no no no… that’s not fair… Suga-chan!! I should never have trusted you! Nooo...” 

But it was too late. Daichi walked towards an improvised stage in the corner of the gym. He took his guitar and spoke on the microphone.

[Daichi] “Hmm hello, can everyone hear me?”

The whole gym was silent looking at him. Kuroo crossed his arms, trying to hold his body that was shaking with nervousness, his cheeks burning.

[Daichi] “So… thank you all for coming here tonight. I’m really thankful… One year ago I had a nightmare that this gym was occupied by the basketball team and our club had never existed! It’s unbelievable to be here one year later… with all of you… I bet my dreams will be better tonight…”

Everybody laughed. Kuroo was staring at the audience, amazed by the way Daichi was conducting them. _‘Since when are you a showman?’_

[Daichi] “...In fact… I’m sure they will… it was an amazing year… mostly because of all the new things that happened to me… like learning to play guitar…”

Another round of laughs. Daichi gazed at Kuroo.

[Daichi] “... I’m going to uh… I guess I’m gonna get the party started… I… right after I’ve turned up this little baby…”

Yaku came close to Kuroo.

[Yaku] “Oh dear… you’re awfully brave allowing your beau to indulge himself like this”

[Kuroo] “Okay… this was not my idea!”

[Daichi] “Alright mm... I would like to dedicate this song… to a… very special someone in my life...”

Kuroo was blushing hard.

[Daichi] “Kuroo Tetsurou! There he is, right there… that's him… can’t miss him...”

Kuroo waved embarrassed to everyone.

[Yaku] “Let me know if I should pull the fire alarm?”

[Kuroo] “Yes!”

Daichi started to strum the strings and sing… eyes locked on Kuroo.

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_

_You come to me, wild and wild_

_When you come to me_

_Give me everything I need_

_Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams_

_Speak a language of love like you know what it means_

_Umm, it can't be wrong_

_Take my heart and make it strong, baby_

_You're simply the best_

_Better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone_

_Anyone I've ever met_

_I'm stuck on your heart_

_I hang on every word you say_

_Tear us apart_

_Baby, I would rather be dead_

_In your heart I see the star of every night and every day_

_In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away_

_Just as long as I'm here in your arms_

_I could be in no better place_

_Ooh, you're the best_

_Better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone_

_Anyone I've ever met_

_Uuh, I'm stuck on your heart_

_I hang on every word you say_

_Don't tear us apart, no no_

_Baby, I would rather be dead_

_Uuh, you're the best_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they ended the year tied again.
> 
> Please, if you didn’t recognize this scene, please, please go check Schitt’s Creek Season 4-Episode 06 (you can watch the scene [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FFJpt559aU)).
> 
> I love Patrick and David soooo much… I've been planning to recreate this scene for a long time now...
> 
> Oh… yeah… Later that night, at Daichi’s bedroom, Kuroo sang the same song to him, but Tina Turner’s version of it, just like this [scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdEvo_2Mvpk).
> 
> I'm done with this fic now 😭. I hope you all enjoyed it ❤
> 
> Thank you for loving Kuroo🔥 and Daichi 💗 like me.
> 
> see you in the next fic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you love Kuroo🔥 and Daichi❤️ as much as I do!
> 
> Soon, this fic will be also published on Instagram @kurodai_captain 
> 
> I would love to read your thoughts and comments about it! 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted in a week!


End file.
